Mothers and Daughters
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Patricia and Eddie have left each other for the safety of their daughter Ellie. How will this long distance relationship play out? Will they actually be safe?
1. Prologue

Patricia sadly smiled at her small daughter. She was going to go to safety. That was the important thing even if it meant leaving the person she loved. She kissed Ellie's forehead as she buckled her in tighter. She was in first class on her way to England to start a temporary life.

"We'll be okay," She promised the baby who depended on her. "Everythings gonna be okay,"

* * *

_~Ellie's first birthday~_

_Patricia_

"Come on, Ellie," I cooed to my 1 year old. Yep one. It's been 7 months since I left Eddie and I miss him every single day. Ellie toddered over to me with her arms out through our backyard. I live in Manchester with her. It's looks like a cottage and it's way different from the city. But it's like my old life. I visit my parents all the time. Nina and Fabian live around the corner and visit us. Jerome and Joy are also close by. I don't get all that lonely.

Ellie is the cutest little thing. Surprisingly she has an American accent but that's what Eddie wanted. When she comes back she doesn't want her to be different and picked on for it. He couldn't bare if someone hurt our princess.

I was setting up the backyard for Ellie's little party. It's like a tea party. I heard the doorbell ring and I put Ellie on my hip. She giggled and put her head into my shoulder.

"Mama," She said.

"That's right," I said going to the front door. I opened it up and saw a bunch of guys. "Um hello?"

"Patricia Williamson?" One asked.

"Yeah," I said. The main one nodded and suddenly things were brought into my house. "Uh what are you doing?" I asked as huge tables and boxes and a huge cake. They all took them to the back yard and then huge presents were brought in. One handed me a piece of paper.

_Patricia,_

_It's me, Eddie if you didn't know already. I decided to set up the birthday party for my baby girl. Make sure she knows I love her. _

_Much love,_

_Eddie_

I smiled a little and went to the backyard. A bouncy castle was put up with tables and fountains and so much stuff. I shook my head at my fiancé. I looked at Ellie who was in shock.

"Your Daddy is crazy," I said to her.

"Dad-e?" She tried. I nodded.

"Yep, Daddy," I said. "I just wonder what his gifts are going to be," I said looking at the huge boxes. Ellie pointed at the fountain.

"Ter, ter," She said.

"Water that's right," I said carrying her inside and up to her room. It was much more modest than the one in the penthouse. Just a simple place for my little girl. I sat her down and she plopped onto her butt. I pulled out a knit sweater dress, with boots and a scarf. It's cold as hell outside. I bundled her up then started to brush her springy curly hair.

"Ow," Ellie pouted.

"That doesn't hurt," I said.

"OWa!" Ellie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and let go of her hair. "Ow," She said.

"You're just complaining to be complaining," I said. I put her hair into two little pigtails.

"Cute," A voice said. I saw Fabian standing in the doorway. Eddie sent him to specifically watch Ellie to make sure she's okay and safe. He sent Jerome to make sure that I'm okay. At least their wives came with them to keep me company. "Sarah and Nina are out back," He said putting his hands in his pockets. He flipped his hair.

"It's nice of you to come," I said.

"Of course, my little godchild of course I'll come," He said.

"Did you know Eddie was going to do this?" I asked.

"Yep," He said. I rolled my eyes. "He's my best friend," He said.

"I miss him," I mumbled as I held Ellie close. He sighed and sat in the rocking chair.

"I know but this is safer," Fabian said.

"I know," I said. There haven't been any threats, any break ins, no problems. But just boring.

"Oh I have something for you," Fabian said. I nodded as I bounced Ellie up and down. He handed me over a fat envelope. I opened it up.

"My "child support"?" I asked.

"Yep," He said. Eddie insist on paying me every two weeks to make sure I can keep up with myself. He doesn't want me to have to take her to day care or work. He wants me to spend all the time I can with Ellie.

"It looks like more," I said.

"It is," He said. I nodded and put the envelope in my pocket.

"Let's go downstairs," I said. I started to walk downstairs then there was another doorbell. "Hold her," I said handing Ellie to Fabian. He nodded and carried her away. I went to the door and saw a guy holding a tablet. I took the tablet and opened it up to see Eddie's face.

"Hi Patricia," He said.

"Weasel face," I exclaimed. I walked to the dining room and sat down with the tablet ahead of me. "What time is it there?" I asked. It's probably the middle of the night.

"Don't worry about it Regina," He said. "I just wanted to say hey," He said.

"Hey," I said smiling. "I miss you so much," I said.

"I miss you more," He said. "How's my angel?" He asked.

"She's great, cute, happy," I said.

"I wish I was there," He said. I sadly smiled.

"All in the name of safety," I said.

"Yeah, I got her some great gifts," He said.

"I bet," I said. "I should probably go, chat later?" I asked hopefully.

"We'll see my Regina, I love you," He said.

"I love you," I said blowing a small kiss then logging off. I got up and went to the backyard which was now a paradise for little kids. I saw Ellie and Sarah jumping around in the bouncy castle. I smiled at my friends and my daughter. Everything I ever wanted except for my love.

* * *

_**So this is like a prologue the story will take place with Ellie a little bit older. I hope you enjoyed :D. I'll try and update as much as I can. Um bye you guys who you liked and please share your opinions and favorite or keep reading or review or follow. **_


	2. Nothing like family

_Patricia_

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to school," My 5 year old complained. I glanced up from my laptop as she walked in.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I feel icky," She said climbing onto the chair next to me. I looked at her.

"You look fine to me," I said. She pouted. "If you're trying to get out of a test then you aren't about to,"

"But Mamma I'm not trying to get out of my test today," She whined.

"Ellie, I did the same thing, I'm not stupid," I said. She pouted and got off of the chair. "Get back here and eat your breakfast," I said.

"I'm not hungry," She pouted crossing her arms and stomping outside. I rolled my eyes and got up. I followed her outside where she sat on the grass. I crossed my arms and looked at the pouty little girl.

"You'll get tired of sitting like that," I said.

"I don't care," She said.

"You'll get grass stains on your dress," I said. She stood up and looked up at me.

"I really don't feel good," She said.

"Ellie, stop lying," I said.

"I'm not," She said stomping her foot. I sighed.

"Let's get to school," I said. She ran to the car and got into her carseat. I buckled her up and started to drive. She contently watched TV while I drove. "It'll be fun sweetie," I said.

"No," She said firmly. I rolled my eyes and the rest of the ride was silence.

"Have fun babygirl," I said.

"No," She said getting out of the car. I rolled my eyes and watched her walk inside. She's such a drama queen. I drove back home and pulled up my laptop. Slimeball appeared on my screen. He looked tired.

"Hi my Regina," He said.

"Hi Eddie," I said. "What time is it there?" I asked. Its 8 am here.

"2 am," He said.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's not important, ugh I miss you," He said. "I want to come visit,"

"You can't," I said. If Ellie sees her Daddy then she'll start talking then kids will tell their parents and who knows if theirs a spy around here sent to kidnap us.

"I know," He said. "I've been really down," He said.

"We talk everyday," I said.

"I know but we don't see each other," He said. He bit his lip. "I'm going to tear your ass up when you get back," He said.

"Is that American slang?" I asked. He laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, it is," He said.

"What's it mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to devour you when we have sex," He said.

"So gross, Eddie," I said.

"It's so true," He said. I rolled my eyes and blew him a kiss. He blew one back. We talked for about 2 hours then I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Ms. Black," A voice said. It's my fake last name. "Um Elanor seems to have the chicken pox," They said. Wait what?

"Chicken pox?" I asked. Eddie gave a confused face.

"Yes, she said she told you she was feeling ill but you said she was fine. You should really come pick her up, possibly take her to a doctor," The nurse said.

"I'll be right there thank you," I said hanging up. "I have to go babe," I said.

"Okay, I'll go sleep," He said slightly laughing. I hung up then grabbed my purse, driving furiously to the school. I badly parked the car and ran to the front door. I tried to open the door but saw it was locked. Damn this school and it's security. Have to be buzzed in and shit. I have to get my baby! After 5 minutes I still wasn't buzzed in, so I kicked in the glass. Call me crazy but I don't like waiting. Some alarm blared and a secretary came over.

"Ms. Black," She said.

"Call me Patricia and go get my daughter, she's really sick," I said.

"Name?" She asked.

"You know who my daughter is and you know who I actually am so hurry up," I snapped. She jumped slightly and soon the lady came back with Ellie who was now spotty. Shit. I kissed her forehead. "Aw my poor baby," I said.

"Ms. Black you should go, we don't want the other children sick," The secretary said. I noticed she was all covered up with masks and gloves. I picked up Ellie and carried her to the car.

"Aw baby I'm sorry," I said kissing her head. I can't get chicken pox, I've already had them.

"I told you so, I sawed a spot this morning," She said. "And it itched,"

"Why didn't you tell me? And where was it?" I asked.

"You said I was a liar," She said. "It was on my belly,"

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"I'm not a liar," She said as I started to drive.

"I know, I know sweetie," I said. I sighed loudly. I hate when she's sick.

_Eddie_

After talking to Patricia I went to sleep then woke up at around 10. I feel like I've been living the same things over and over. In this big mansion, all alone. I miss my family to death. I've been working a lot, I feel like fucking Scrooge. Bitter as hell all the time. Coldhearted. It's just something that happens even when you don't want it to. It's a good characteristic for a mob boss I guess. Gets me more wealth but it's really not what I want. I would give anything in the world to hold my Regina and princepessa in my arms again. To be able to kiss them and talk to them and hold them. They're my girls. Ellie's growing so fast, and without her Daddy. Whenever I feel like a really big deadbeat Dad I send her something really nice. It happens a lot so she has a lot of stuff, mostly clothes and toys.

Things will get better though. Duncan has got off my ass, mostly but he still does random digs so I need to keep my guard up. You never know what could happen so it's good to be a lone wolf for a while.

* * *

_**Took forever because my little brother had a game. I have a class with a criminal 0.0... I'm frightened. Um I made a foreign friend, she's like a Barbie and has surprisingly fantastic English. Um I have to do actual PE stuff in PE tomorrow, pray for my weak ass. And I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you really want to see anything and thanks for support. Oh yeah did anyone see the fuckery that was the VMA's? I only watched for Ari Grande then ended up watching most of it. Miley's thing was some nasty shit . **_

_**PeddieTogether4Ever: Thank you :D and haha they're mommy and baby**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D**_

_**LoveWillRemember: XD Thanks youuu. Yes they are still very much in love.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: hehhe yayy**_

_**guest: thank yew**_

_**Peddie213: thanks it'll beinteresting **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: thanks and yep**_

_**SugarCubes101: Lol I got it! It was sooooooooo sweeeeet. Yea they're just both missing each other a lot. Ellie is 5, so like a little kid still. Thank you :D**_


	3. Once upon a time

_Patricia_

"Come on Elle," I prodded. Yeah she defiantly has chicken pox and the doctor gave me some cream stuff. She said Ellie was basically condemned for two weeks. Ugh. Ellie obediently climbed into the bathtub. I guess she really is sick. I googled things to make her feel better and baths were good. I put some oatmeal shit in it and like milk. Eh it's weird. She lazily sat there. "You want a snack?"

"Mmmhm," She said. I made her a bowl of this thing I call puppy chow. Not for actual dogs like Snowy, it's just a name. It's like peanut butter and this cereal stuff. I poured some in a bowl then gave it too her along with a cup of orange juice. She looked really tired.

"Call me if you need me sweetie," I said. She nodded slightly and I left the bathroom. I sighed and saw Nina waiting in the kitchen for me. I ran a hand through my hair and took a cup of coffee.

"Is she okay?" Nina asked.

"She's fine," I said. "Just hates being sick," I said. She nodded.

"Well I have something to tell you?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's this thing that I need you to help me with," She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Which is?" I asked sitting my coffee cup down.

"I want to go steal gold," She said.

"Nina, we don't do that anymore," I said. We're mom's. If I get pulled away from Ellie then everything's messed up. I can't watch her from a jail cell. That is not keeping under the radar.

"I need to steal something so bad. I'm not a housewife," She said. "Neither are you," She said. I sighed and played with my engagement ring.

"Where is it?" I asked. She smiled and then pulled out this whole thing of blueprints. She went into detail about this whole plan she somehow had the time to plan out. It was some rich guys safe that she found when going through Fabian's stuff.

"I want to strike as soon as possible," She said.

"I have a child to take care of. This isn't an impulse type of thing," I said.

"But I need it to be. Patricia I just need to go," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"We grew up," I said.

"But the guys didn't," She said. "And England's bumming me out," She said.

"Sorry, we bother you," I teased.

"No, it's just ugh so different. You know your life is boring when you're listening to a 5 year old talk about the gossip in her classroom," She said crossing her arms. "Are you in or not?"

"I guess," I said. She smiled and held her hand out. I shook back. "But this is going to take some time to do. I can't get caught," I said.

"We can pay the bail if we do," She said.

"Yes, but still we attract attention," I said.

"Mommy!" Ellie hoarsely called. I got up and went to go get my little girl. She finished her snack and I lifted her out of the bath. I covered her in a lot of the cream then dressed her in some long pajamas. I laid her in her canopy bed. She snuggled up to her pillow and her eyes started to droop. I grabbed the thermometer and checked her temperature by putting it in her ear. She slightly turned her head then it dinged. 101 F _(AN: Not sure what that is Celsius so I'm not converting)._ Just great.

"How are you feeling?" I asked wiping the stray hairs off her face.

"Icky," She responded quietly.

"I know but you'll be okay," I said kissing her forehead.

"Momma, tell me a story," She said.

"About what?" I asked sitting down.

"A fairytale," She said.

"Uh once upon a time there was a girl named Cinderella," I started.

"No, a special fairytale," She said. Special fairytale? Ugh.

"How about a special story?" I decided.

"Okay," She said looking up at me.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Regina," I decided. "She worked in a store, when one day Edward visited her store," I said.

"This is boring," She said.

"It gets better," I promised. She nodded. "So Edward was very rude to Regina and so Regina told him he was being a jerkface and threw a drink on him," I said.

"That isn't nice," She said.

"Eh," I said. "Anyways Edward thought what Regina did was cute. So he kept coming back and bothering Regina to date him but Regina being her didn't want to date him because he was a jerkface. Edward kept buying Regina crazy gifts," I said.

"I want an Edward," She said smiling.

"No, you don't," I said. "Regina finally said yes and dated him. It turned out he wasn't that bad, and was sweet and didn't get disgusted easily, but there was a secret about him," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"He was a bad guy like in that movie the Godfather," I said. Yes, she's seem the Godfather. I mean she'll probably be able to kill someone with her bare hands by the time she's 18.

"That's bad," She said.

"Yes, but Regina loved him so much so they became bad guys together. So they went around stealing and shopping and traveling and having... grown up fun," I decided. She stared at me now interested. "One day Regina found out she was having a baby and she got scared," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"She thought she couldn't take care of a baby so she left Edward," I said. She gasped. "Edward found her a month and a half later, and he locked her up and babyed her. They fell madly in love with each other again. Edward and Regina went to Thanksgiving at Edward's mother who was a witch," I said. So what I called Jelena a witch? It's true. "Everything went bad there. There was fighting and yelling and then Regina had her baby but the baby was early,"

"What happened?" She asked. "What's the babies name?" She asked.

"Her names Dolce," I said.

"That's what you call me!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"That's right, Dolce, but Regina, Edward and Dolce lived happily ever after," I said. She smiled sleepily.

"I want to be Regina," She said as I tucked her in. I kissed her head again.

"I bet you do," I said. I went to the curtains and closed them too.

"Are they real?" She asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah they are. Now it's time to take a nap Dolce," I said. I blew her a kiss and left the room sighing. Hopefully we do get to happily ever after.

* * *

_**Heyyyyya! School is kicking my butt but here's a chapter! Some crazy stuff happened today, in class with a criminal! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading you guys :D *kisses*.**_

_**Guest: I'll try.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yeah she'll be okay.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D**_

_**Sugarcubes101: Yeah you probably will and nope they unite! Do you still read Miller Mafia Empire? Thank you :D**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit (X2): Thank you and drama will come soon! Lol haha crazyyyyy.**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you soo much and yeah that sounds good :D **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and I probably will! Hehe thank you its mommy baby time.**_


	4. Presants and Peasents

_Patricia_

"So yeah she's sick," I finished off my story to Eddie. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw, that sucks," Eddie said. "I want to send her something,"

"Eddie, you can't do that," I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Ellie and I aren't supposed to be rich. You're sending all this fancy shit," I said.

"She's five she won't be thinking about it," He said. "Just a doll or something," He said. A doll with him turns into a dollhouse, then a doll mansion, then the doll needs a whole set of cars, then a wardrobe, then a best friend, then more friends, then husbands, and teachers and it's just a lot.

"Fine, Eddie," I agreed knowing he'd send it anyway.

"Great it should be there in 10 minutes," He said. I sighed.

"You already bought the stuff and sent it earlier didn't you?" I asked.

"Maybe," He trailed. I rolled my eyes. "I got you something too, since your birthday's coming soon," He said.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. I really don't want to do anything. All of my fun has been made to be child appropriate.

"I have something planned," He said evilly.

"You know I can't be doing shit on the fly," I said.

"Would you like to know what I have planned for my Queen?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Close your eyes," He said. I closed my eyes. "Imagine a city with great food," He said.

"I like food," I said.

"Great fashion," He said.

"Eh," I said.

"Great sights," He said.

"Okay," I said. "Just tell me," I said.

"Paris," He said. I opened my eyes.

"Paris?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have connections and it's age appropriate for Ellie. She'll like the frufru girly shit," He said. I laughed.

"It's the city of romance, your kind of place," I said.

"Eh, I'm more of a exotic kind of guy," He said. "But what do you think?"

"Sounds good," I said. Paris could be a good break.

"But there's more," He said.

"I could never expect less from you," I said. He smiled, winking.

"I've planned your Christmas," He said. "Well more for Ellie, it's what I did for Christmas when I was little,"

"What sit around a fire where the flames beamed gold," I teased.

"Hardee har har very funny," He said puckering his lips. "No, the Swiss Alps," He said. I spit out my water.

"Swiss Alps?" I asked. My Christmas was a huge family dinner where I was forced into dumb dresses and to be nice.

"Yeah. I skied, snowboarded, went around the fire. How I spent my Christmas break," He said. "Just me, my mom, sometimes Fabian and whoever my Mom's boyfriend was at the time," He said.

"What if Ellie has an invite to some Christmas thing?" I asked.

"It can be rescheduled, I want her to have a childhood like me," He said. "Well better than me," He said.

"Is it just me and her?" I asked.

"And Jerome and Fabian," He said.

"No," I whined.

"Why not?" He asked.

"They have their own Christmas to deal with. Kids and families," I said. He puckered his lips.

"Fine, I'll fine someone with no family to watch you," He said.

"I'm not a child," I said.

"I know but I'm just trying to keep you safe," He said. My doorbell rang.

"I guess that's your gift," I said. He shrugged innocently. I shook my head and walked to the door. I opened it and saw a man. I signed for the package and two other guys came in with their arms full of stuff. I went back to my laptop. "I fucking knew you would pull this shit," I said.

"I don't know what you mean," Eddie said picking the dirt under his nails.

"Eddie, she has Barbie land now!" I exclaimed.

"No," He said. "She has Bratz land, as well. Very different," He said. I shook my head and watched the men unpackage the toys in Ellie's room. Soon Ellie came out of the room.

"Momma, who are they?" Ellie asked rubbing her eyes. She was dragging her stuffed giraffe on the floor behind her.

"They're helping put up your new toys," I said putting her into my lap. She nodded.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to my screen. Eddie's eyes widened.

"Oh that's just a picture sweetie," I lied. Eddie stayed perfectly still.

"Of who?" She asked.

"Just a weirdo, now go play with your new toys," I said sending her off. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Icecream," She said.

"Chicken it is," I said. She pouted and ran off. I turned back to Eddie. "She's gone,"

"Good," He said relaxing. I got up and went to the oven. "So are you cooking now? Like Betty Crocker," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a Suzy home maker," I said ripping open a package of chicken. "I just cook so she can eat healthy," I said. I started to wash the chicken.

"Nah, you're a mommy now," He said.

"And you're a daddy," I said.

"I'm a cool guy," He said.

"Whatever," I said shaking my head. The men finished up in Ellie's room and one handed me a package. I finished up with my chicken, putting it into the oven and then held up the package to the camera. "What did you get me?" I asked.

"Things," He said. I smiled and opened it up. As I did I heard the worst voice.

"Edison!" Jelena's voice rang through Eddie and I's house.

"Mom, how the hell did you get in here?" Eddie yelled. From what I know shit in that house is locked down more than a prison.

"You forgot to call me," She said coming into the room.

"I asked you a question," He said. She crinkled up her nose at me.

"Ew, Patricia," She said.

"Nice to see you too Jelena," I said smiling. She gave me a look of disdain.

"Mom, you aren't going to mess with Patricia," Eddie said.

"I'm doing what I want," Jelena said. "Anyway I am your mother I expect you to call me," She said.

"No you can't and I'm an adult," He said.

"An adult who I can take his job away," She said.

"It's my business now, not Jelena's," He said.

"Don't call me Jelena," She said through gritted teeth.

"I don't get why you can't be nice to Patricia. She's gone," He said.

"Yes and she's still living off you and took my grandchild away," She said.

"You said you didn't want Ellie and she wasn't yours!" He exclaimed.

"She's a golddigger," She said ignoring his statement.

"Takes one to know one," I sang opening my package.

"Shut up, Slutty Spice no one asked you," She snapped.

"Oooh Slutty Spice, that's new Jelena," I said. "But you don't scare me, and you're just jealous Eddie and I are a couple," I said.

"I'm done talking to you peasant," She said then snapped the disconnect button. Jelena is one thing that I don't miss.

* * *

_**Hello. I'm so sore! It was so hot and I was running today. Ugh, the lockerroom was just a bunch of sweaty girls running around trying to look good. It sort of worked. I have a question. Do you think I should add Piper's life into the story? That would be sorta cool. Right? I don't know you guys tell me. If you know what happens later in the series then that could be kind of cool. But eh I hope you enjoyed, and the weekends coming soon soooo hopefully faster updates. Oh my gosh so today my friend was in the hallways and some big chick was like "motherfucking freshman" then shoved her into the lockers! That was so mean! I hate people like that :/. I have to know where Luxembourg and U.A.E is on a map tomorrow for a quis. I know where Luxembourg is but U.A.E is some small country in the Middle east and it's just a lot. Also my bday is coming up soon! Well not that soon is in October but still soon. I think I'm just going to like have a getaway weekend in a hotel, just me, my mom and my friend and legit I don't have to do much more than that. Maybe go shopping. My birthday celebrations have turned down as I got older but anyways hope you enjoyed :D. **_

_**LoveWillRemeber: Thank you lovey :D Sure I'll try and update soon.**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Thank you :D and I'll update soon.**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Thank you and yay you're caught up.**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Thank you and yeah it was just in less detail.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yeah I get it and yes! She was charged with assault on a female! And I was like "okay I won't upset her then". She got into a fight yesterday, I thought she was going to kill someone. Yeah she does but they were like a team for a little while. Yep Edward and Regina were her Mommy and Daddy. Thank you :D.**_

_**Peddie213: Yerp and thank you! You'll just have to see what happens. Lol it'd be funny if they did. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Lol yes they had tons of sex. Thank you and maybe he can... **_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yep back in badass work. Thank you so much I really try to keep it interesting. Hopefully I can keep up the work.**_


	5. When in Rome or Paris

_Patricia_

Ellie trudged out of her bedroom the next morning dragging her stuffed animal behind her. I watched her as she went to the fridge and stood on her tiptoes trying to reach for pudding. She started to climb into the fridge.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," She mumbled.

"Get back in the bed and I'll make you breakfast," I said. She nodded and went back down the hallway. I sighed and washed my hands. I admired my new Rolex, from Eddie. That was my gift and the information for the Paris trip along with some money. Ellie loves her new doll city I guess you could call it. I turned on the TV in my kitchen and started flipping through the channels. My jaw dropped when I saw Eddie on the screen. I turned up the volume.

"Buisnessman, Edison Miller being sued by ex-fiancé, Victoria Secret Angel, Lea Mitchell," The reporter said. Hell. What's this bitch done now? "She's claiming that he attempted to murder her, along with his girlfriend," They continued. My face popped onto the screen. Me. Fuck. "But there are no charges pressed against this woman," I grabbed my phone and called Eddie.

"What the fuck is this bitch pulling?" I hissed.

"Baby," Eddie said tiredly.

"Fix this bitch, I can't fucking go around Ellie's school being called an attempted murderer," I said. "This bitch needs to close her mouth," I said.

"I know sweetheart," He said.

"Bribe her or something," I said.

"This is a publicity stunt, attention is what she wants," He said. Before I could respond the doorbell rang. I clicked the phonecall short and opened the door. Lea was standing there in a white dress with studs.

"Patricia, let's talk business," She said.

"Get away," I said. She smiled sweetly fluttering her eyes.

"Come on, Patricia," She said.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to," I said.

"But you won't because Ellie is in the back with chicken pox playing with her dolls," She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I know a lot of things now will you let me in or should I go press the charges on you?" She asked. I bit my lip and let her in. She sat at the table and smiled as I sat down across from her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Attention," She said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "But I'll leave you alone. The only reason I made up the fake crime was so I could get a movie role which I did," She said.

"You little bitch!" I hissed.

"I could always go and charge you," She said holding up her phone. I backed away. "Let's make a deal, give me your bank account number and I'll leave you alone," She said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"To pay me off," She said. I rolled my eyes and handed over an account number on a napkin. But it wasn't my expensive account, it was my old account. She smiled. "Thanks Trixie, I'll try and make you look good," She said blowing a kiss then leaving. Ugh. She's just as bad as Jelena. I looked back at my French toast to see it was done, almost to the point of burning but not. I put them on a plate and gave them to Ellie. She smiled and stabbed the fork in the toast.

"I have a surprise, Dolce," I said rubbing her arm.

"What?" She asked.

"Once you get better we're going on vacation," I said.

"Where?" She asked.

"It's a place called Paris and it's in France that's why I made French toast," I said.

"Can we drive to French?" She asked.

"France and no we're taking a plane," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we live on an island," I said.

"Nu uh, there isn't water outside," She said.

"The United Kingdom is a set of islands," I said.

"No," She said. "It's ground," She said. I rolled my eyes. I am not going to fight with a five year old.

"Yeah, you're right," I said. She nodded smiling. "Are you ready for Paris? We're going to eat and I'm going to spoil you," I said tickling her side. She nodded.

"Ca-can I bring toys?" She asked.

"Of course, and I have another surprise for Christmas. We're going to the mountains, in Switzerland," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"So we can have Mummy, Ellie time," I said stroking her hair. She won't be little forever. I just want to keep her all to myself, and wrap her in bubblewrap and make sure she's safe. God I love her so much.

_~Two weeks later~_

"I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Ellie shouted as we bounced from the private jet to the car. I laughed at my daughter. Finally we're in Paris. She's all chicken pox less and hyper again. I smiled and looked at the light up city. It's nighttime and I'm ready to relax. "Momma, we're gonna shop and gonna eat and play!" Ellie yelled.

"Ellie, calm down," I laughed. She was bouncing up and down in her seat. I laughed softly. The driver rolled down the screen. "Sorry she's just excited," I said. My eyes went up to him and I was shocked. Eddie. He was wearing sunglasses and some weird outfit but I know it's him. I know him anywhere. He grinned and placed a finger to his lips pointing to Ellie.

"Let's go Mr. driverman!" Ellie exclaimed. My eyes widened. I would say "Don't say that to your father!" but she thinks her father's dead. Yes I told her, that her father died mysteriously in the jungle helping people. If I was going to give her a fake dad he was going to be a selfless guy, unlike her actual father but regardless I love him. Eddie grinned.

"Sure, Misses," Eddie said.

"I wanna go now," Ellie said.

"Don't be a brat," I warned.

"Sorry, Momma," She said.

"It's okay," I said. Eddie started driving. Ellie basically stayed pressed to the window, shouting in admiration and excitement. Eddie stopped the car. "Hey princess,"

"Hmm?" Ellie asked not removing herself from the window.

"This is Mr. uh," I trailed.

"Edward," Eddie said. Ellie gasped and looked at him.

"Like in the story! Momma is this Edward?" Ellie exclaimed pointing her finger in Eddie's face.

"I don't know sweetheart," I said simply. "Uh hey look butterflies!" I said trying to distract her. A doorman had opened the door and was holding out some type of a wand with fake butterflies on it. Ellie grabbed the wand then started bouncing around outside. Eddie and I got out. I pulled him to the side. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You think I'd miss the city of romance with you?" He asked holding my waist.

"You said you liked exotic places," I said.

"I lied, I love it here," He said pulling me closer. He placed his lips on mine. I've never felt more relieved. We made out and kissed. We pulled away after minutes. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love you Regina," He said hugging my waist.

"I love you too my king," I said.

"Mommy-y-y-y!" Ellie yelled. Eddie and I removed ourselves from each others arms. She came around the corner. "Driverman, why are you here?" She asked.

"Mr. Edward is going to be spending time with us as our man servant," I said. Eddie scowled and I smiled back.

"Okay," She said. "But can we please go? I wanna eat food," She said. I nodded and grabbed her hand. Her other hand was wrapped around a pink Hello Kitty small suitcase full of the toys I allowed her. I looked at her cute little outfit. A black dress with a peplum skirt, demin cropped jacket, and flats. Her hair was in bouncy ringlets as usual. We walked inside with Eddie behind us acting like an assistant or something. I walked to the front desk and checked in. I was given a key card. As we walked across the lobby a man came up with glasses of fizzy drinks which I think is champagne.

"No thanks," I said. "Because if I take one then she'll want one," I said.

"There's cider for the little one," He said.

"Okay then," I said. He handed Ellie a glass and me a glass. Ellie looked at the fizzy liquid and pulled the strawberry off the top. We kept walking through the lobby, her still dragging the suitcase and drinking the cider. We entered the elevator until we got to the top floor. The hallway was alone, because it's the penthouse. I swiped the card and opened the door. Ellie ran in and screamed. Eddie chuckled and I looked at him. "That's our daughter," I said.

"She's perfection," He said as we entered. Ellie had went to the living room where she was digging into the complimentary cheese plate.

"Ellie," I said. She smiled innocently. "We're eating dinner soon," I said.

"But Momma," She whined.

"Don't but Momma me," I said. She pouted her lip out and got wet eyes. I bit my lip.

"Just a little snack," Eddie said. Ellie smiled and dug in.

"He isn't your mother," I said.

"You said to listen to adults," Ellie said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just a smarty aren't you?" I asked sarcastically. She nodded and crammed some cheese into her mouth. I looked at Eddie who was just smiling. Under his sunglasses his eyes were probably brimmed with tears. I smiled to myself. This might be a nice birthday.

* * *

_**It's the freakin weeken! Gosh, this week was soooooo long! But I'm done! And my lower half hurts from gym. It's really sore. Anyways yay Paris with Eddie! But Ellie doesn't know its her father so eh it'll be pretty good. I think I might add some Piper, to keep it interesting and I hope you enjoyed! I have a long weekend and I'm happy! Thanks for reading and supporting and byee!**_

_**Guest: Thank you and it means Queen in Italian **_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Thank you and who knows maybe I will. **_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Thank you again lol and hopefully I update fast.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: A Rolex and some money lol if you didn't see. Jelena is just ehhh.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Lol that's good then, they're very dramatic girls.**_

_**luvme123: Yeah it is.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank yewwwww :D**_

_**Peddie213: Thanks and yes they are big presents. Lol same about the toy thing.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thanks and yes yes he is. Lol he is hereee!**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yeah okay I will do a little. Nooo that wouldn't match up lmao. Haha thank you :D**_


	6. Dinner date

_Eddie_

I love Paris. Officially it is my favorite city. I sat in the living room waiting for the girls to be ready. I'm still wearing this dumb chauffer outfit and dark as fuck sunglasses. I'm gonna go blind or something. Ellie bounced out of the master bedroom now wearing a white dress and holding a little purse. I smiled a little.

"Hi, Ellie," I said.

"Hi Mr. Edward," She said grabbing her coloring book.

"What's your mom doing?" I asked.

"Momma's changing," She said picking up a box of crayons.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not supposed to talk this much to strangers," She said.

"Well I'm not a stranger," I said. It hurts to hear your daughter call you a stranger. She nodded.

"Okay then," She agreed.

"What do you know about your Daddy?" I asked.

"Well Mommy said he was nice and sweet and that they love each other very much. He died in a jungle," She said.

"Do you want a Daddy?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah but I like my momma," She said. "Everyone else has a Daddy but I've got a momma and Uncle Jerome, and Aunt Joy and Sarah," She said.

"That's nice," I said.

"Do you ever take off your glasses?" She asked innocently changing topics.

"What?" I asked. She tapped my sunglasses.

"It's dark outside," She said.

"Uh yeah but later," I said. Patricia came out in snake skin leggings, a white blazer, white blouse, black heels and a diamond necklace. I let out a low whistle and she smiled. She picked up Ellie.

"You ready to go eat?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah," Ellie said nodding. She bit her little lip. We walked down to the elevator then down to a restaurant.

"Bonjour," The hostess said. _(AN: I'm about to do some French and Italian, and I don't speak French or Italian so this is Google translate so bare with me)_

"Bonjour," Patricia said.

"Tableau pour trios?" The hostress asked.

"Huh?" Patricia said.

"Oui, de préférence dans le jardin," I said. Patricia looked at me. The hostess nodded and grabbed three menus.

"You speak French?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Altri segreti del mio Re," She said in perfect Italian. She said More secrets from my king. I smirked. Patricia sat Ellie down and Ellie went to the hostess to start asking her questions. I wrapped my arm around my Regina's waist.

"Praticare lo vedo," I said kissing her neck.

"Sì," She said. I kissed her cheek. We got to the table and Ellie sat down happily. I slid in next to Regina. We were sitting in a table that was elevated in a garden. It was like a bird cage for people. Flower shaped lamps beamed down on us.

"Momma, look," Ellie said as butterfly's floated past us. I smiled. She's the most perfect thing in the world. Adorable and cute and perfect. God I just want her all alone, at home with me. I see what I've been missing out on. I don't want to miss anymore.

_Patricia_

Paris food is amazing. Right now I'm eating lobster bisque and a salad. Ellie's eating her mini salad with bread and Eddie has a shrimp cocktail. Under the table Eddie rubbed my thigh. His fingers slipped into my leggings. I bit my lip. His hands wandered into my panties. Seriously now? I looked down at my food as his fingers wandered around my vagina. Then he fingered me. Yep, at dinner he just fingered me. I bit my lip harder.

"Momma, eat," Ellie said.

"In a second princess," I said keeping from screaming. Eddie was calm. His eyes were probably looking like a giddy child but his other hand was just calmly eating his shrimp cocktail and sipping his wine. Eddie moved around my uh area. "Jesus," I mumbled slightly moaning.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing," I said keeping my voice calm. Eddie removed himself and cleaned his hand in the finger cleaner thingy. I glared at him and got back to eating. He smirked. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Shopping and butterflies," She said.

"Sounds fun princess," I said. She nodded.

"I miss my boyfriend," She said. What? Eddie spewed out his wine. He coughed.

"Your what?" Eddie asked.

"Boyfriend, Mr. Edward. His names Ty," She said.

"You never told me about this boyfriend," I said. She shrugged.

"We're very serious Mommy," She said. I snorted.

"I bet so," I said. Probably holding hands and sharing their lunch.

"We're having babies," She said.

"There will be no babies," Eddie burst out. I shot him a look and he slightly relaxed. "I mean uh," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"There are babies Mr. Edward, we have doll babies," She said.

"Doll babies, isn't that nice Edward?" I asked.

"Great," He mumbled taking a long drink. This might be harder to hide the secret than I thought. The main course came and Ellie raised her nose. I'm starting to feel like taking a child to a French restaurant was a bad idea.

"What's this?" Ellie asked picking up the chicken.

"Chicken," I said. She crinkled her nose at all the herbs.

"No," She said.

"Just try," I said. She pouted and put her fork into the mashed potatoes. She put some in her mouth then spit it out. I sighed. "Let's cut this short, and order some room service," I said.

"I want a burger," She said.

"We'll see what they have," I said picking her up. Eddie paid the tab then we left. We got back to the penthouse and I sat down with Ellie in my lap on the couch. She put her thumb in her mouth and leaned onto my chest. I grabbed the hotel room and called the front desk. "Can I have an order of children's fish fillet, lamb shoulder, fillet of beef, some bellini's, a few bottles of champagne and vodka, caviar's, fruit plate," I said.

"Hot chocolate!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Oh and like some hot chocolate," I said.

"Is the hot chocolate kids size?" The front desk lady asked in a thick accent.

"Yea," I said.

"We have a turndown service for children that has cookies, and hot chocolate included," She said.

"That'd be great, I guess that's all. Oh actually can you get someone to make a special romantic bath," I said.

"Sure we can do that," She said. I smiled and hung up.

"You're food will be here shortly princess," I said kissing her head.

"What about Snowy's food?" Ellie asked.

"What about it?" I asked looking at my little puffball of a dog.

"She wants food," Ellie said. I sighed and picked up the phone calling the front desk. They legit had like 5 star food for dogs.

"Uh can I get chopped fillet of beef with penne pasta?" I asked.

"No problem," The lady said.

"And this is for a dog by the way," I said.

"I know," She said. I hung up.

"Snowy is good, now Miss thing lets get you into the bath," I said. I picked her up and carried her to her bathroom. I ran the bath water and looked in the cabinet for some bubble bath. I sat it on the counter and grabbed some towels. I turned back around to see Ellie had successfully dumped the whole bottle into the bath. Great. She stripped down and crawled into the bath. The bubbles grew and grew and I turned off the water.

"It's a bubble land!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said rolling up my sleeves. I cleaned her off and she splashed through the water. I wrapped her in a baby sized robe, slippers and wrapped a towel around her hair. She walked out of the bathroom while I cleaned up. I left the bathroom and found Ellie on the couch eating her dinner and was on Netflix watching SpongeBob, thankfully in English. I saw Eddie drinking water in the kitchen. "Take those damn glasses off," I said grabbing a bottle of water.

"I must keep my identity secret," He said in a dramatic deep voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Your balls just drop Batman," I teased grabbing my dinner. He scowled at me and followed me to the living room. We sat at a table and watched Ellie. Soon Ellie finished her food, and the door to the room opened revealing a maid with a cart.

"I'm here for turndown service," She said. I nodded and she went back to the bedrooms. Ellie crawled more onto the couch. Soon the maid left.

"Let's get to bed munchkin," I said. Ellie whined and I picked her up. I carried her to her bedroom and helped her change into the pajamas. The bed now was ready for bed. The side table had hot chocolate, chocolate chip cookies, milk. I got on Netflix, put on a set of Disney Princess movies and dimmed the lights. "Night little munchkin," I said.

"Night momma," She said.

"I love you, don't stay up too late," I said.

"I love you too," She said in her cute little voice. I closed the door and then ran to the living room. I jumped onto Eddie and started snogging him. I tugged on his stupid uniform. Oh this is going to be a fun night.

* * *

**_Yay Peddie is back and they're going to have baby making love. There was Ellie, Trixie mommy daughter time. I hope you enjoyed. Would have been faster but I'm planning my bday, like a bunch of months early. Actually like one but still I'm excited. Anywaysssssssssss I hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll go write for something else now. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Love you guys thanks for the support :D heheh. Any ideas on how I should make a cover for this story? _**

**_houseofanubisfan2: Thank you and you'll see. _**

**_Liz: Updated and thank you._**

**_lifehowtodealwithit: thank you and yes she is. Haha yes that'd be interesting._**

**_Peddie213: Yes he is and lol that wouldn't be good because Ellie was at home. Yes they are._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Yes the city of romance and love. Eh she was dramatic and maybe later._**

**_winxgirl1997: Will do._**

**_Guest: Why sad face?_**

**_xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you times 2! I'm still in pain though lol._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Hehe yess and sweet._**

**_Owlcityswiftie19: Thank you and yes she is. Hehe I like the mommy daughter moments. Yes a quick recap and lucky!_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yes so romantic. _**

**_SugarCubes101: Yes and it's okay I love it! Yes Eddie I super sneaky. Thank you :D_**


	7. Mommy is a meanie

_Eddie_

Patricia and I made out in the bathtub. God I missed her so much. I held my Regina close in my arms. I want her as close to me as I can. I squeezed her in my hug and lifted her out of the bathtub. I carried her to the bedroom and kissed her as hard as possible. She pushed me off.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Does my breath stink?"

"Nothing and I've kissed you with skunk breath before," She said.

"Hey," I said. I checked my breath and she laughed.

"I don't know I just want to relax a little and Ellie's next door. I don't want to emotionally scar her with the fact her parents are having sex next door," She said slipping into a robe. I groaned and put on another robe.

"I've walked in on my mom having sex," I said.

"And look how you turned out," She snorted.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," I said.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," She said.

"That makes no sense," I said.

"It's a saying," She said.

"Whatever," I said. She looked at me and pressed her finger on my lip.

"Shh, no talking. Just make me happy," She said grinning.

"Yes mam," I grinned pulling her on top of me.

_Patricia_

I woke up in Eddie's arms naked. One of his hands was handcuffed to the bedpost and the other was around me. I grinned and got up. I pulled the sheets off and realized my ankles were handcuffed to the bedpost. I grabbed the keys and unlocked myself. I put on my fluffy robe and went to the front of the penthouse suite. I opened up all of the curtains and smiled at my view of the Eiffel tower. I sat on the couch and looked through the room service menu, ordering breakfast for my family. I kicked up my feet on the table and smiled. I wonder what today holds in Paris. My Re and my angel.

I wonder what it's like back home. I miss our little mafia family. All of the hugs. the love, the sex, the trips, the presents. Just what we were together. I wonder if he really misses me as much as I do him.

I heard the little pitter patter of footsteps and Ellie appeared next to the couch. She crawled on the couch and snuggled up to me. I rubbed her arm and smiled. Her blonde hair was a big tangled mess. It looked slightly like a tornado.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I said.

"Hi mommy," She said laying into my lap.

"What's up princess?" I asked.

"I had a cool dream," She said.

"What was it about sweetie?" I asked.

"I was a princess and you were a Queen and you had to find me a Daddy or the evil witch would lock me in a tower forever," She said throwing her arms up into the air.

"You have such a big imagination," I said stroking her hair.

"A-and Mr. Edward was there. He-he was a knight an-and when you didn't find a Daddy in time and the witch tried to take me he saved you from being hit with a spell and he took me out of the tower which had a purple dragon," She said. I opened my mouth. "Wh-with sixed heads!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"That's a very scary dream," I said.

"Mommy, I want a Daddy," She said.

"I know sweetheart," I said. "But you have me,"

"I know but everyone else has a Daddy," She said.

"Well life's not fair," I snapped. She bowed her head down, sadly. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Her eyes were big and wet. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean that," I said.

"Goodmorning girls," I heard my fiancé boom. He walked through the doorway and sat on the chair. I looked at Ellie and saw her face was pouting.

"Oh Ellie," I started. She got up, tears now streaming down her face and she ran to the back, crying.

"What happened here?" Eddie asked.

"I made her sad," I said getting up. I followed her and Eddie followed me. I went into her bedroom and saw she had her head on her pillow, crying. I sat on the bed and rubbed her back. "Come on, El you know I didn't mean it," I said.

"Mommy, didn't mean to snap at you," Eddie said softly.

"Mommy's always mean!" Ellie screeched. Snot was now trailing down her nose. "She doesn't like me and she's mean," She screamed.

"Elanor, don't yell," I said firmly. She cried louder. "Stop acting like a brat," I said trying to pull her up. She went limp and kicked against me.

"El, let's go have a little talk," Eddie said carrying up my screaming child. I frowned. Ugh. Children are so emotional sometimes. Hell I'm a shit mother.

_Eddie_

I carried Ellie out to the terrace and sat down. I cradled her closer as she let out her little cry. If she's anything like what she was like when she was a baby then I know she wants to cry everything out and doesn't want anyone to try and stop her. I waited a few minutes until everything quieted down to whimpers.

"Okay why'd you get mad at Mommy?" I asked.

"She's mean," She said stubbornly.

"How is she mean to the little princepessa?" I asked.

"The little what?" She asked looking up at mean.

"It means princess, in Italian," I said.

"Like the dressing?" She asked hopefully. I smiled laughing to myself a little.

"Nevermind that but what does mommy do?" I asked.

"She makes me go to bed and eat my vegetables and go to school and do icky homework," She said.

"Princess, she's just being a mom," I said.

"She don't listen to me," She said.

"Ellie, your mom may be tough but it's because she loves you," I said.

"She's mean," She said firmly. She really is stubborn like me.

"Well how about this, let's pretend like we're not mad, to trick her," I tried.

"How?" She questioned.

"She'll be mad you aren't mad," I lied.

"Okay, let's trick mommy," She said. I held back a smile and nodded seriously.

"Okay go give her a big hug," I said. She nodded and skipped away. I chuckled to my self. I'm a great Dad.

* * *

_**Sooo I know you guys are probably like "Where in the fuck is she?" well my little chickadees I had a funeral for someone in my family, then like everyone got something to eat and we hung out and when I got back to my grandmas house I was so tired and a little sad so I watched some Youtube stuff. But anyways here I am! Watching Swindle because Ariana Grande, my Queen is flawless. If you haven't bought Yours Truly or at least heard it then you have to now! Honeymoon Avenue and The Way in Spanglish are the shit! I don't even speak fucking Spanish but I know all of the Spanish parts of the Spanglish lyrics. Did you know Burkely's baby brother is in Swindle? And he plays a character named Eddie. And I was like "AWWWWWWWW brotherly shit right there!" He was a minor character but he dorked it out with Ari so flawlessly. Like "Yes baby Duffield!" that's officially his name now. He is now known as baby Duffield. He looks nothing like Burkely though! Which is a shame because he's closer to my age than Burkely and if I somehow just got to Canada maybe I could date him and it'd be like I was dating Burkely! In my head! I could still pretend though, and Burkely would be my brother and he'd marry Jade and there would be little baby Duffields running around. I mean mine obviously be cute because they have Burkely genes in them! Mixed with me! So that's like a million times the sexy right there! But the Jadekely babies would be cuter obviously, sadly. Sigh the things that go on in my head. Are you guys starting to understand where I get some of my weird ideas from? I heard something about the Tomorrow People coming on today at 10:45 on the CW which is the same channel as Capture if I'm not mistaking, our Peddie/Jadekley is on the same channel again. How fucking amazing. But I don't if that's true I saw it online, and I don't know what Burkely's character will be but he's supposed to be evil. Whoo okay I done did had a Jadekley freak out. Lol I think I'm going to write like a bunch of oneshots based on Disney because I had a Disney flow today. And I might but don't take my word on this write a Fabina story for my favorite Disney Princess the Little Mermaid. Maybe, it might change. Did you know Fabina's my OTP? Always have been. I mean it's tied with Peddie but Fabina came first. My real life OTP though is Felix (Pewdiepie) and Marzia (Cutiepie) or Kalel and Anthony (from Smosh). OMG Kalel and Anthony are getting married and I cried when I saw the proposal, it was so sweet and he was so nervous and oh it was so perfect! And if Jadekely was possibility then it'd be up there. Jairiana was one but they fucking broke up! What type of fuckery! Also Gabrielle Union and Dwyane Wade because he calls her his Princess and I just want their love! She's an actress which I want to be and he is a basketball player and I must admit I love basketball players. And he's just so awws and she's just soo ahhh! It is a fangirl type of day if you can't tell. Anyways I've talked too much, wayyyyy too much. So I hope you enjoyed. Tell opinions/suggestions. What should they do in Paris? I don't know, I've never been. I'm probably doing a sex scene because if I don't I'll probably get my hair cut off, just kidding but yeah I'll try and do one for you fabtastic people. I love you guys, peace! Actually no I'm not done talking! Okay so MusicalWheaten is back if you don't know who she is she is a fabtastic youtuber who makes the coolest videos and she also has a fanfic so check her out. Uh I'm on her favorite authors I think and I flipped when I saw that because I loved her before fucking fanfiction so shit was a big deal. I don't know if she still reads me though. Also shoutout to Sugarcubes101 and Peddie213/Peddie213 twin 2 because they find a way to fucking review on like everything which is pretty fucking sweet and so does DesiredHOA01. They are just fucking great, I love them, perfection. And Sugarcubes101 and DesiredHOA01 write some pretty kickass awesome peddie which is great, but anyway I think I am done talking! **_

_**Guest: Maybe soon maybe**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Yeah I will.**_

_**Guest: Okay, it'll happen later. **_

_**luvpeddie: I will later.**_

_**Justjuice: Thank you! I will do more.**_

_**Guest: I know I know and I'll try.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yes they do :D Thank you.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yes the feels! Lol well she is a kid. **_

_**Kty: Thank yew :D. I totally understand about school, it sucks!**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes lol it would be scarring lmao. Yeah well there's this little girl that I found that is freaking Ellie but I kind of feel bad taking pictures of like kids and putting it on the internet, so I don't know.**_

_**4everSibuna: Thank you and yes yes they are. **_

_**winxgirl1997: I will!**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Thank you and yes yes he is.**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Hehe I try and be nice! It's always nice to let people know I see what they do, just giving it back to people. Hehe yes they are so fluffy together.**_

_**Peddieismylife: That's a good idea, we'll see.**_

_**Peddie213: Yeah we'll they're them. Yay excited! **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yeahh ik and thank you love!**_


	8. First trip to Disney

_Patricia_

No idea what Eddie did but he made Ellie happy. We're getting ready to go somewhere. I smiled as I straightened out my jacket in the mirror. Since it's October it's freaking cold outside. And it's raining today. So I'm wearing a trench coat, bowler hat, leggings, scarf, cateye sunglasses, pyramid studs, a Burberry umbrella, a tote bag and metallic rain boots. Everything was in black except the golden earrings and shoes. (AN: I just had to describe the outfit because it was so good! I made it on polyvore :D).

Ellie was dressed in a shirt that said "Free Hugs" with long sleeves in white with black writing, black shorts with white whales, black fabric boots, a bright pink backpack, heart earrings, a cheetah print vest that was black, brown and pink with matching gloves, and beanie, Hello Kitty necklace, an umbrella decorated with a mouse on it and she was carrying around her stuffed giraffe.

"Momma, where are we going?" Ellie asked as I picked her up.

"We are going to explore Paris," I said shifting my bag on my shoulder. I carried her outside of the penthouse and into the elevator. I sat Ellie down and she looked out of the glass elevator down at the levels. The doors slid open and we walked out. Outside Eddie was waiting with the car he rented. He was in the drivers seat and I sat with Ellie.

"Where are we going?" Ellie repeated now more urgently.

"I don't know," I said.

"You'll love it Princess," Eddie promised. I raised my eyebrow but ignored it. I slid on my sunglasses and looked out of the window at all of the Paris people. Are they called Parisian? I think so. Yeah Parisian. It's so beautiful here, so rustic. There's so much I want to do here outside of the hotel but it's only day 1. We rode around the city for a while then we got on what looked like private roads. I looked up at the signs and the only word I realized was "Disney". Disney. He is taking us to Disney. I held back a smile. Ellie is going to freaking. I looked at my little girl who was playing a Disney game on my phone. I bit my lip and looked down. Soon there was a sign with a bunch of Disney characters, and I nudged Ellie. She looked up and wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Why's Mickey here?" She asked.

"I don't know cutie," I said slyly. Eddie paid the toll for parking then we got to some character themed parking lot. I smiled. We were parked in Princess Jasmine. I pulled out Ellie. She looked around curiously.

"Momma, what is this place?" She asked as we stood in some line. A tram pulled up and Eddie, and I got in with Ellie in between. She looked really confused. The tram took off and then we were at the front of the gates.

"We're at Disneyland," I announced. She screamed louder than before making Eddie and I laugh. She hugged my leg closely.

"I love you Mommy," She said. I laughed and picked her up.

"I thought I was mean," I said. She shook her head.

"Your soooo nice!" She exclaimed. We got our bags checked by security, Eddie handed us all tickets, we scanned then were let into the park.

"And we have VIP access," Eddie said.

"Of course," I said. Ellie was looking around excitedly. "Ellie, you have to stay with me or Daddy the whole time okay?" I said.

"Who's Daddy?" She asked curious. Shit, I said Daddy.

"Um uha," Eddie stammered.

"I didn't say Daddy I said Edward," I lied. She furrowed her eyebrows. Please believe me. Please believe me.

"Nu uh," She said.

"Oh my god Ellie look it's a that princess from that movie," Eddie tried pointing to some princess.

"Cinderella!" Ellie exclaimed. She ran with Eddie following. I sighed. I need to be more careful.

_Eddie_

Ellie basically cut infront of everyone to talk to Cinderella. The kids got spunk, I'll give her that. It makes me proud seeing she pushed that little girl down. Ah she's so cute, it's so cute. She beamed in front of Cinderella who smiled. I think she speaks English.

"You are one cute little princess," Cinderella said tapping Ellie's head.

"Thank you, Cinderella," Ellie said blushing. Some pudgy lady in a costume came over.

"My fairy godmother inducts you as a princess," Cinderella said and a wand was tapped on Ellie's head.

"Mommy look!" Ellie yelled.

"I see," Patricia said smiling. Ellie took a few pictures then we kept moving. She was skipping as she walked. Just bouncing all over the street. "She is insane," Patricia laughed.

"She's defiantly ours," I said wrapping my arm around her. She kissed me.

"This is very sweet of you," She said.

"I know," I agreed. "And I'm going to be sweeter," I said.

"How?" She asked.

"We are going to have a romantic night in Paris," I said tapping her nose. She raised her eyebrows. "I have found a Nanny who is going to take Ellie shopping, playing and out to dinner. While I take you to a beautiful dinner illumitaed by the Eiffel Tower," I said.

"Very fancy," She said.

"And I've bought you exactly what you need to wear and even better the Nanny is taking Ellie to a special Disney Suite. They will basically have all of Disney at night and then the nanny will take her to the second park in the morning where we will meet her whenever we are ready too," I said.

"You are the best ever, making me and our little girls dreams come true," She said.

"I know I'm perfect," I said kissing her.

"So you better be on your A game in bed," She said tracing my arm. Damn she's sexy.

"Oh I will," I said kissing her neck. "Oh and by the way I have a job for us," I said. She grinned slyly but then it dropped. "What is it?" I asked.

"Uh hello we have a 5 year old," She said pointing to Ellie.

"So?" I asked.

"If we get arrersted then she'll see, and I don't know what the French people do to children parentless," She said.

"Don't worry, we never screw up," I said.

"What about Interpol?" She asked. Ugh Interpol. I hate them.

"Well we've been pretty mellow recently besides stealing a couple million dollars in gold won't set off any alarms right?" I grinned. She shook her head laughing.

"You have lost your damn mind," She said.

"Maybe I have but then again maybe I haven't," I said. She shoved me and I laughed this time. I wrapped my huge arm back around her. God I love Patricia.

* * *

**_Helloooooooo. Update time and they're at Disney! I love Disney and I don't know how Paris is but I'm doing it sort of like Florida is I guess. Anyways I forgot to shout out xXAquaMangoXx last chapter because she has been there forever too. Actually most of you have so shoutouts to everyone. Multiple shoutouts! Haha anyways I hope you enjoyed, bye!_**

**_LovePeddie: I will._**

**_Hoalover: I will._**

**_DesiredHOA01: The stuggle very real lol. _**

**_winxgirl1997: I will :D_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you._**

**_ruthdancegirl: Haha he has his moments and yes you can._**

**_LoveWillRemeber: Thank you :D Not more romatic. Yes she is a meanie and I love all ideas! I think I might use. _**

**_houseofanubisfan2: Thank you and I will._**

**_lifehowtodealwithit: It's fine and thank you. I will try more drama. And of course it wouldn't be a Paris trip without dinner and the Eiffel tower._**

**_SugarCubes101: Don't cry :D. Thank you and aww I'm your favorite. Now I might cry. I really do love your work though, it's cute. Yeah I know! Everyone must know Wheatykins. Haha yes I love daddy daughter relationships. There will be some many peddie feels you will explode!_**

**_Peddie213: Thank you and yeah very true lol like where babies come from, I never believed that stork crap._**

**_Peddie213 twin2: Yes yes she is and lollll._**


	9. A night in Paris

_Eddie_

"Ellie, promise you'll be good okay?" Patricia said bent down to our daughters level. I was dressed in a suit and Patricia was in a tight black dress. Ellie stood in front of us with her sparkly pink Minnie Mouse ears on top of her beanie. The babysitter smiled fondly at our little one. We were in the middle of a Disney restaurant where Ellie was going to have her dinner and Patricia and I were about to leave.

"Yes," Ellie trailed.

"I am dead serious Elanor, you will not misbehave," Patricia warned.

"Okay," Ellie groaned. "I gotta go Mom," She said. Patricia kissed her cheek.

"Love you," Patricia said.

"Love you," Ellie chirped kissing Patricia's cheek.

"Go sit down princess," Patricia said. Ellie nodded and skipped off to the table. "Please don't let her be bratty," Patricia told the babysitter.

"Let her have fun," I said.

"I have everything under control," The babysitter confirmed. Patricia looked warily at her.

"Don't worry, my Regina. The same things going to happen when we go to Switzerland," I said.

"You're coming with us?" She asked. I nodded smiling. She smiled back.

"Alright, we should be there tomorrow in time for breakfast," I said to the babysitter.

"Got it," She said. She walked over to where Ellie was drinking some sort of Disney fruit punch.

"Let's go my Regina," I huskily said in Patricia's ear. She smirked and we basically bolted out of Disneyland and to a car where a driver took us to our restaurant. I pinned Patricia down and kissed her. I held her breast in my hands. Her lips pressed against mine. I pulled away and breathed heavily. She did the same.

"And it's not even after dinner," She said. I grinned and slid off of her as I felt the car stop. The driver opened the door and I led her into the restaurant and to our private table outside. I rubbed her hand and kissed the side of her neck. This is going to be a fun night.

_Patricia_

I laughed loudly as Eddie laid me down on the bed. He smirked and kissed up the side of my neck while successfully pulling off my dress. I pulled off his shirt and then worked on his pants. After everything was off the kissing got more intense. He gripped my ass and I bit his bottom lip.

"Cut to the chase," I groaned in anticipation. "You need to stop playing these fucking games with me," I moaned. He bit his lip and sexily laughed. He entered me and I groaned. Our hips buckled and we moved together in unison. I groaned louder and louder. He kissed my lips and I grabbed his lower back to hold him as close to me as possible. I love him. I need him. He makes me so damn happy. He cupped my face in his hands pulling me closer. I sucked his lip hard.

"You can handle this a lot better than before," Eddie grinned. I smiled and pressed my lips against his again, wanting his touch as much as possible. Eventually we did pull apart, sort of. He held me closely in his arms and we stared in each others eyes. His eyes were a shimmering hazel.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more my Queen," He said.

"No I love you more," I said rubbing his hair.

"Not possible," He said.

"Prove it," I challenged. He smirked.

"I've thought about you day one since we met, I love you more than I ever thought was possible, I fathered your first child, I stood up to my crazy mother for you and I spoil you like the Queen you are," He said. "What more do you need?" He grinned.

"I don't know," I said.

"I give you my home, my love and my everything. What more do you need?" He asked.

"Another kiss," I said.

"I can do that," He said. He placed a kiss on my lips.

"All I needed," I said.

"Well good," He said rubbing my lower back. "I wanted to talk about something,"

"Which is?" I asked.

"I want to bring you and Ellie back," He said.

"Back where?" I asked.

"Home, babe. I want you to move back to the mansion," He said.

"Why?" I asked. He looked hurt.

"I miss you. Do you not miss me?" He asked hurt laced in his voice.

"Of course, but I thought we agreed until she was 11, when she can understand, and so that we were careful," I said.

"But nothing's happened, we're all good. Everything's good. I could take time off to visit you Regina," He said stroking my cheek.

"Eddie, I don't know, it's bad to just take a child from her home now," I said.

"Well it's worse to take them away after they've lived there for 10 years," Eddie growled.

"Eddie," I trailed. "I don't want to hurt you but I can't help but fear for our safety," I said.

"You are safe," Eddie insisted.

"Eddie, Duncan is still out there," I said. "He poisoned our daughter, do you not get that? She could have died," I said.

"But she didn't, she's tough," He said.

"Do you want us to be consistently taking her to the emergency room? Getting her stomach pumped? Getting her stomach cut open? Having her whole body flushed out for poison?" I demanded. "What type of life is that for a child, Eddie?" I demanded. He got quiet. "Huh?" I asked.

"Well if you won't come then I'll take Ellie," He snapped.

"That's why I don't want to go!" I exclaimed. "She's a child, she'll be targeted a school," I said.

"No she won't," He exclaimed.

"Security can't help what she might do! She's little, she can slip away, she can go to strange men if she wanted. She needs a life, know how to stick up for herself," I said.

"She's fine, she's my child," He said.

"Eddie listen to me!" I said. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Eddie," I said softly. I'd never seen him cry.

"I just want you back, babe I'm turning into a monster. I need you, please," He begged. I'd never thought about how this might hurt him. Maybe I do need to go back.

* * *

**_Took a long long time to write this today. I don't know why it took me so long today but it did. I had no homework so I decided I would update for my lovelies. Soooooo just a heads up my birthday is in October! So I was thinking about doing a contest, so I could find some new fanfics to read because some people take like months to update and I'm just like "GOSHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh!" so yeah. Just a oneshot but anyways tell me if you'd be interested in that. Wouldn't it be cool if we all just celebrated my birthday! Like the whole thing would be like "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FASHIONABLYOBSESSED" and I'd be dying. Ahh a girl can dream but anyway did you see where fanfiction was like "We're switcihing servers so there might be some problems from Friday-Tuesday and I'm just like "Are you fucking serious?" Seriously!? I always writing on the freaking weekend! Ughhhh anyway I'm done with this rant/talk. Anywaysssssss I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry if I disappointed D:, I sorry. Actually I'm not done but there is this perfect girl who is like Ellie in my mind! She's so damn cute but I feel bad taking pictures of a girl for my story, like really bad even thought she is perfect. OH and I auditioned for a play so cross your fingers that I get a callback! One chick had a British accent, like spot on imitation and I was just like 'Pshh whatever," because I didn't have a British accent prepared lol. We aren't even supposed to be British! Okay I'm done. _**

**_Guest: Yes! I am performerhoafan._**

**_scumpyca: I will!_**

**_ruthdancegirl: Me too! Ahhh Disney and that's good, there will be more Disney!_**

**_liz: Yes I will, that was sort of like sex right? Sorry if it sucked! _**

**_lifehowtodealwithit: Spell what? And thanks, action will be soon._**

**_xxnakiyahloveablexx: Cool I don't lol but thanks!_**

**_Peddieismylife: I willll._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Yes she does and well she was distracted._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thanks love :D_**

**_winxgirl1997: I will!_**

**_SugarCubes101: I love screaming. Haha yes it will happen and yes Eddie is a sweetheart. Yes he took her to Disney, everyone's dream and yes more feels. _**

**_Peddie213:Thank you and yeahhhhh he is. _**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and me too! _**

**_LoveWillRemember: Thank you and yes the little Mafia princess. _**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER BUT VERY IMPORTANT

**_I wanna friggin cry. Damn SOPA is coming back and I might not be able to write fanfictions, well actually I don't know if I can or not. Basically this time they're bitching about if you put something on youtube with like a song cover or a gameplay then you'll be arrested but now I see people talking about it having to do with fanfiction and I can't quit fanfic! It's my favorite thing! Please everyone sign a petition even if you aren't American or tell me if this freaking means I can write fanfiction with this new things because all I've found so far were people from fanfiction, which could just be a rumor and not facts! Anyways ugh I hated my Friday the 13th, I'll try and write a chapter tomorrow or I guess now today in my timezone. Anyway pray SOPA just disappears and dies in a hole...somewhere... in a ditch...in Canada. _**


	11. Babysitting adventures and armed robbery

_Patricia_

"Eddie this is crazy!" I screeched at my immature fiancé. He laughed and he started to take off his clothes. We're skinny dipping in a lake. I don't know, he just does this shit and I don't understand why in the hell I agree.

"Yes but so are we," Eddie said as he started pulling off my clothes. I pushed him off, which sent him into the water. Put unluckily for me he grabbed the fabric of my thong and sent me in too. I screeched at the freezing cold water.

"Eddie, it's so cold," I cried.

"Come on Patricia, it's like our first date," He said.

"This is not like our first date, I was not almost naked," I said. I still had on my lingerie. He ducked under the water and I couldn't see him. I felt a swift pull and my bra was pulled off. Another pull and my thong was gone. Eddie came back up holding the items like a prize. "You little snake," I said.

"I thought you always knew I was the devil," He said whipping the set across the lake. He swam over and wrapped his arm around me.

"Yes, but I didn't know that would make me your demon," I said. He grinned slyly.

"I turned you from an angel to a demon," He said. "How do you like the dark side?" He grinned. He bit his lips cutely and I smirked back.

"It's nice being the Queen of a criminal underworld," I said. "I love power," I said.

"It looks good on you," He said kissing the crook of my neck.

"Thank you babe," I said.

"Are you ready for the heist?" He asked. I glared.

"Babe," I started.

"Come on, Patricia," He said.

"But-," I started.

"We can't get caught, please babe. Pretend it was like when we just met," He said. I groaned.

"Okay," I said. He grinned evilly and pressed a kiss to my lips. I have a feeling this will go weird.

_Eddie_

"Damn you look good," I complimented.

"Eddie, we're scaling up a building I would prefer if you didn't stare at my ass," Patricia retorted. Well she did. She had on a skin tight black bodysuit and we were scaling up the side of a building.

"But it's big," I said.

"Eddie!" She exclaimed. "I should drop you," She said. I rolled my eyes and we got to the top of the building. Patricia pulled her hair into a ponytail and then pulled a hood over her head and then over her mouth and nose. All you could see were her sea green eyes. The pretty emerald eyes. I did the same so all you could see were my eyes.

"This will be fun," I said.

"Yeah fun," She grumbled. She walked over the roof and stopped in the middle. She tapped her heel on the roof and I saw her eyes light up. She placed down a small "bug". She ran back over to me and we waited. The bug heated up and it was red. It started beeping like hell then it stopped. When it did, I got back on my harness and crawled down the building, to the bottom. I went to the door, picked the lock, opened it up and there was no alarm. The bug worked. Soon Patricia was down and went inside too. I closed the door behind us, and we looked around the building. It's like a huge storage building for a rich guy who betrayed me. So this is revenge. He left me as a client for stupid Duncan, the man who tried to poison my daughter. So this is a big fuck him and fuck Duncan.

"Shoot the cameras," I instructed.

"I already turned off the security system," Patricia said as we walked through the corridors.

"Just in case," I said pulling out my pistol. I shot at all of the cameras I could find.

"Let's just get in and get out," Patricia said.

"Fine babe, but relax we won't get caught," I said.

"Freeze!" I heard. Patricia shot a glare at me. "Turn around," The voice ordered. They weren't French, so they aren't the guy who owns the place. Patricia and I turned around on our heels and raised our hands.

"What's the plan now genius?" Patricia demanded as we had guns pointed at us. I stared. It was only 2 men. We could do this. We could take them down.

* * *

_With Ellie and babysitter_

"Alright Ms. Elanor let's get to bed," The babysitter, Cassie said perkily.

"No," Ellie responded. Cassie raised her eyebrow?

"No?" Cassie asked.

"No, I don't want to sleep," Ellie responded. Cassie bit her lip. She knew that Ellie's parents weren't to be messed with and if they found out that she had their daughter up until 3 am she would be in deep deep shit. She was already pushing it but Mr. Miller had rented out the park for the night so they took advantage of it but now Cassie was getting tired. She looked down at the little girl as she bounced around the special hotel room.

"But I'm your babysitter, I'm the boss," Cassie told the little girl.

"No I'm the boss," Ellie said. Cassie said and bit her lip.

"Please," Cassie pleaded. She didn't want to disappoint Mr. Miller. What if he didn't pay her? He offered great pay and he seems all serious like he could hurt someone he didn't like and this girl obviously was the most important thing to him.

"No, it's my room, and you listen to me because I'm princess," Ellie said jumping on top of her bed. She bounced up and down. Cassie started to whine a little.

"Please Elanor," She pleaded.

"Princess Ellie," Ellie corrected.

"Oh please, you're being very brattish," Cassie torted.

"OOOH, I'mma tell my momma on you!" Ellie yelled.

"Not your Dad?" Cassie asked.

"I don't have a Daddy, Ms. Cassie," Ellie said.

"Yes you do," Cassie said. Ellie shook her head. "He's the man with your Mom," She explained.

"No that's Mr. Edward," Ellie said.

"No it isn't. He names Eddie and you're his daughter," Cassie said. Ellie looked up at her babysitter confused.

"I want my Daddy!" Ellie screeched suddenly. Cassie's eyes widened as the 5 year old threw a temper tantrum. Shit, mentioning this about 6 hours after her bedtime was not a good idea. Ellie threw her fist into the air and screamed, her whole body turning red. "Daddy!" She screamed.

"No, no, no, shhh, Ellie come on princess," Cassie said.

"Daddy!" Ellie yelled again.

"Uh, Ellie okay calm down uh let's get some candy! You like candy don't you?" Cassie tried. She was the worst baby sitter ever. Giving a child candy, keeping her up all night, confusing the child. Ellie looked at her and sniffled then started crying again. "Uh money? Do you like that?" Cassie asked digging through her purse. She handed some to the child who threw it back at her. "Right she doesn't need money, she's an heiress," Cassie mumbled to herself.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Ellie yelled crying.

"Elanor sit down right now and shut up!" Cassie yelled. Ellie got wide eyed and instantly shut up. "Now go to the bathroom, and pee before bed. March," Cassie commanded pointing away. Ellie ran away. Okay now Cassie felt bad for yelling but she couldn't help it. She needed her beauty sleep. Ellie came back and Cassie put her in the bed, quivering at Cassie.

"Leave me alone," Ellie said.

"I'm not that mean, you're just tired," Cassie said tucking you in.

"I'm telling on you," Ellie said. Cassie bit her lip. Telling is bad. Telling is very very bad. Telling will ruin her pay which will ruin her college tuition. Think fast Cassie think fast She thought.

"Hey Ellie, let's have some hot chocolate," Cassie suggested. Ellie looked at her weirdly. "Actually let's get you some water," She said. Cassie went to the small kitchenette and grabbed one of the things she took when she couldn't sleep. She always slept well when she took these and didn't really remember much from the night before, surely on a kid that would work too. Cassie poured the clear liquid into the cup, got some water and then stirred it together. She prayed this would work. Cassie handed Ellie the water glass and Ellie drunk some and instantly felt drowsy. She crawled into the bed and passed out. Cassie sighed happily. She was a genius. But little did she know you can't give an adult medication to a child. Especially not the amount that she gave Ellie.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun dun dun dun. Halloooooo *In Marcus Butler voice* feeling very dramatic today. So Cassie was from the Touchstone of Ra which I only saw like legit a few minutes of and I don't really like the newbies but I added her here because you know what I'm getting worse at making OC's. It's so harddd I mean I'll do it but it's late tonight so I don't have an attention span. Anywayyyyys the contest idea has a good reaction. My birthday isn't until October, that's why I put Patricia's birthday there because you know I just ugh no one is born in October except me and like Kim Kardashian and Lil Wayne and this South African Victoria Secret Model. I mean I have nothing against them but none are my favorite celeb, so this is like an improvise. The week of my birthday is from October 6th-12th so you can figure the day. And this bitch (aka me) is going to have a damn good birthday because I fucking deserve it, because I'm a good person. I rarely say that but dammit, I need a break, with my best friend and just be happy as fuck for a weekened. Yes I'm having a birthday weekened, not as fancy as Patricia's obviously but still fun for me, just me and my best friend and my madre. Anyways I was thinking a fluff idea of a contest or songfics or crime or drama or maybe just a shitton of ideas I have for stories that I want to see someone write because I don't have the time to write it, maybe I'll give some ideas on what I would like to read in general. Um anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye you guys love ya!**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Very stupid and look up SOPA 2013**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: I saw it last month on like a real news website, and only part of it's back but if you look up SOPA 2013 you'll find it. It probably and hopefully doesn't get passed because no one really agrees with it.**_

_**Guest: Stop Online Piracy Act. It sounds better than it actually is in reality.**_

_**Dree: The dumbest thing to probably come from America, and I hope so too! I probably can because millions of people hate that bill.**_

_**PatriciaSweet: Awful and stupid but hopefully it dies in a hole like I said.**_

_**liz: Thankss lovee and aww thanks again.**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Thank you and yay that's good! October 6-12.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Soooo much loveeee. And I did did you see? **_

_**ruthdancegirl: He's very lonelyyyy.**_

_**scumpyca: I will.**_

_**Guest: I do but I'm cautions about posting a picture of like a random child. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yea he's sad and almost, not yet but almost.**_

_**winxgirl1997: I will update!**_

_**HouseofCarlee: I loveeee feeelsss lmao. Thank you my love! That means a ton and almost, not yet but almost. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Aw don't cryyy, yeah they were a bit nice, Yay contest are fun and I love when people enter! Good idea, I might add some Pip[er to see whats up with her, I love feels and aw that's good I never disappoint.**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and yeah it's a little sad. Yeah but it's all for safety and thanks again. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yeah he's all alone in their big mansion house waiting for them to come back. Thank you again. **_


	12. Test your skills

_Patricia_

I jumped in the air and kicked one man in the chest, making him fall to the ground. Eddie disarmed the other guy. This is what I didn't want to have to happen. I just wanted to get in and get out. The man I kicked tried to fire a shot at me. I ducked and lunged at him. I tackled him back to the ground and kicked him in the groin. I grabbed a cloth from my jacket and smothered it into his face. He gasped loudly and I shoved it in his mouth. He passed out and I smiled. I looked over and Eddie was successfully beating the shit out of the other guy. I got up and ran down the corridors looking for what Eddie wanted. I found a long hallway, with lasers like in a spy movie. I pounded my fist into the backup security system and it shut down. I ran across the hall, to the end. I got to the door and got confused. It was like a vault door, not a normal door and I can't get through this without a drill.

"Eddie," I hissed.

"What?" Eddie asked. His voice traveled through the building.

"Uh it's like a vault," I said sizing up the huge door.

"What?" He asked.

"A vault door. Do you have a frigging drill?" I asked. A bag slid across the floor to me. I opened it up and saw a drill, not the type of drill I was talking about. "No Eddie! Get your ass in here!" I yelled. My fiancé came leisurely down the corridor.

"Oh," He said.

"Yeah oh, what are we going to do now genius?" I asked.

"Don't worry," He said. "I have a plan," He said. I followed his gaze which was up. It was an air vent.

"You can't fit in there," I said.

"But you can," He said biting his lip.

"No," I said.

"Yes," He countered.

"No," I said again.

"Come on babe," He pleaded.

"No," I said.

_Eddie_

"I can't believe I'm doing this Eddie!" Patricia yelled at me as I lifted her up.

"You have this baby," I said. She crawled into the vent.

"You're coming with me," She said, hanging from the vent.

"No," I said.

"Get your ass up here, I got up here," She said. I groaned and crawled up here. In the vent I followed behind her. We crawled father in, until we found a place into the room. She opened up the latch.

"There it is," I said. "Okay I'll get the-" I started. Before I could finish my sentence Patricia had already jumped down. "Okay then," I said.

"So what am I taking?" Patricia asked crossing her arms.

"Everything, and I'll stay up here," I said.

"Wuss," She said. I rolled my eyes and threw the bags down.

"Shut up, but fill the bags," I said. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. I laughed loudly and watched as she filled the bags with gold bars. Okay so the only reason I took Patricia to do this with me was because Nina had called me and told me that she wanted to steal something and take Patricia with her. Obviously I was skeptical so I told her before they did anything I had to see if Patricia was still in shape. Which she still is.

"Heads up," Patricia yelled, slinging the huge bag up in the air. I bent out of the vent and dragged the bag in. It weighed like a million pounds. This continued until the whole room was abandoned. We crawled through the vents to the back of the building and then we made it outside. I grinned happily and pulled off the bottom of her mask, revealing her move and nose now. She gave me a look and I pulled off the bottom of my mask before pressing my lips to hers. I pulled her close, by her waist and dipped her down. She's my little bad bitch.

_Patricia_

The next morning we went to the hotel where Ellie was staying for her night at Disney. Eddie knocked on the door of the hotel and Cassie opened, smiling.

"Hi," Cassie said. We walked in and went to the bedroom. Ellie was still passed out asleep. I looked at the clock. It's like 10. She never sleeps this late. I sat down on my bed and brushed her hair.

"Come on babygirl, it's time to get up," I cooed to Ellie. Eddie was paying Cassie and I started to rub Ellie's back. She wouldn't wake up. "Ellie," I cooed in her ear. I guess she did have a long day yesterday, but she's normally a pretty light sleeper.

"Everything okay?" Eddie asked.

"She isn't waking up," I said. I felt across her forehead and she felt clammy. I felt her pulse and couldn't find it. I panicked and tried to hear her breathing. It was really really slow. "Something's wrong, something's wrong," I repeated now desperately shaking Ellie.

"What do you mean?" Eddie demanded.

"She won't wake up," I said tears creeping into my voice.

"Nonsense, she just had a late night," Eddie said.

"Eddie, I can't feel her pulse," I said seriously. I rubbed Ellie's arm and tried to wake her. I felt my eyes get wet. Eddie grabbed her gently from me and felt for her pulse everywhere and looked panicked.

"What happened?" He snapped at Cassie. She backed away a bit afraid.

"I don't know," Cassie said. Eddie ignored her and hastily called someone. I cried harder and harder wanting her to wake up. Soon a whole team of people were in the room. Eddie picked me up gently as the people who I guess are doctors looked over Ellie. I cried and cried harder and thrashed out of his arms. He grabbed me tighter.

"We need to let them fix her," Eddie tried to soothe me. I kept pushing and kicking. "Patricia, they're fixing her, we need to step back," He said. I cried loudly.

"My baby," I cried into his chest. "My baby," I cried again. I hate her not being okay. She's my flesh and blood, I see her every single day since I had her, I just can't stand when bad things happen. I just can't.

* * *

_**Thanks for my 108 reviews! Love you guys. It was a little dramatic but I hope you liked it. Anyways I started a contest, it's called Challenge. You should see it and enter and tell everyone to enter. Basically they're prompts that I give and you can pick your favorite and then write a story trying to do it as best as you can. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, I think I have a cold. Anyways I'll go, bye you guys!**_

_**TigerPrincess0123: Before that lol, you'll know when it's my birthday week. Thank you so much love.**_

_**ilovepeddie: Wish granted.**_

_**liz: Thank you again love lmao.**_

_**Guest: Yes it is.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you so much and yes she is not good.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Hehe yes Peddie loves to party. Cassie is in trouble and thank you love.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Probably and pshhhh who needs insturctions when you have common sense? Lol I've put together a cubby thing without reading instructions. It was good except for the screws missing. People are stupiddd though and I will update. BTW thanks for entering the contest, and good choice of prompt I must say, I'd be willing to tell you how the actual story goes.**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: I hope not, because I almost died on the last blackout day lol but yeah hopefully it doesn't pass. Thank you so much and she was just thinking about getting her to bed. **_

_**ilovepeddieandfabicia: Well welcome to the club of people I know born in October! Yay!**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you so much and I'll try and do more like that. Yes Eddie is super cocky and yes Eddie will kick ass when he finds out or Patricia will go Momma wolf and kill her.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you so much and yerp. Yes she will be very dead.**_

_**winxgirl1997: Yes I will. **_


	13. Patricia has a knife

_Eddie_

Patricia and I sat in the hospital room with Ellie. Patricia was in my lap bawling. Cassie was in the corner looking worried. I stroked Patricia's hair and kissed her head.

"It's alright Regina," I said.

"It seems like Elanor has overdosed," The doctor said. I felt a pain in my heart. Overdosed.

"I-is she dead?" I asked.

"No, just in a comaish state," He said.

"Coma!" Patricia yelled.

"Comaish, we'll have to see what happens, she seems okay," The doctor said.

"Fix her," I demanded.

"I can-," He started.

"Fix her," I said through gritted teeth. "Or else," I hissed. He pressed a button and a ton of more doctors were brought in and rolled her out.

"What did she overdose on?" Patricia asked.

"Well she had taken an adult medication, it seems like it was for adults," The doctor said. Patricia made a confused face and I glared to Cassie.

"You," I hissed. She backed up. Patricia realized and lashed out at Cassie.

"I'm going to beat you with my bare hands! Come here you bitch!" Patricia screamed trying to grab at Cassie. Cassie looked terrified. I didn't hold Patricia back as she tackled the babysitter to the ground.

"Get your wife before I have her put in a mental ward," The doctor said as he tried to pull off Patricia. I went over and grabbed Patricia's waist, pulling her up. She kept trying to grab at Cassie, but I put her in a headlock.

"Patricia," I said.

"She gave my daughter drugs!" She yelled.

"I know," I said. "Let me handle it," I whispered in her ear.

"No!" She screeched. I kept trying to restrain when a bunch of huge guys came in.

"I told you to restrain her," The doctor said. One of the guys ripped her from my arms. She thrashed against them and kicked them both in the balls. Once one recovered she grabbed her arms and put her in a straight jacket.

"What the fuck!? Let me go!" Patricia screamed.

"Let her go," I said.

"We'll just take her to a nice padded room," One with black hair said.

"I'm not crazy you bastard! I will rip you to shreds!" Patricia screamed. I groaned at my fiancé.

"We'll bring her back once she's calmed down," The second one said.

"SHe won't," I said. I know her, she can hold a grudge.

"Then we'll drug her," The first said.

"Drug her! That's what that witch did to my daughter! I'm going to fuck that b-" Patricia started before the first man wrapped a cloth around her mouth and she was dragged out. I walked over to Cassie and bent to her ear.

"Let's have a little talk outside," I said angrily. She looked at me with scared eyes. Oh she should be scared.

_Patricia_

I screamed up and down the hospital hallways. I am pissed. I am fumed. You don't do that to kids. And you certainly don't put me in a straight jacket. I looked at the two guys as they walked me through. I jumped up, kicking both them in their thighs and took off down the hallway. I played with the back of the straights jacket until I released myself. Some man nurse was chasing me and I shoved a cart at him, before I took off back down the corridors. I need to find my daughter. I felt arms wrap around me and I bit the persons arms. I kept running, ducking and darting people until I found the room where they do test on like stomachs or whatever then found Ellie's room.

"You aren't a doctor," One doctor said.

"Shut up, is she okay?" I asked pushing through the crowd of people.

"She's fine we're pumping her stomach," The man said. I felt my heart swell as I saw machines attached to my daughter. Oh. My little baby. Aw. The door to the room burst open and I grabbed a tool pointing it at the group of people who were trying to sedate me.

"Back off before I shove this down your throats," I said in a steely calm voice. "I'm not crazed, I'm pissed, now back off," I said. The men listened and backed away. The doctors already in the room looked at me warily. They finished the surgery after they finished pumping it then they were put back in the room before where Eddie was waiting.

"How'd you get out of a straight jacket?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"Ho-" He started.

"I said don't worry about it," I said. "Now where is she?" I demanded still holding the sharp scalpel.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it! Now where is she?" I demanded twirling the knife. He looked at me oddly. "This isn't twenty questions now answer me!" I yelled. He stood up and edged his way over.

"Now, let's just put the knife down," He tried. I hissed and lashed at him. He quickly moved. Who knows what type of germ are on this thing? That makes it more dangerous.

"I don't want to put the knife down, now tell me the answer," I said pinning him to a wall and holding up the knife.

"I've handled it," He said calmly.

"What do you mean handled it?" I asked.

"I handled the problem, Cassie has been handled," He said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," He said evilly. I gave him a look.

"Momma," I heard a little voice. I whipped around and saw Ellie sleepily looking over. "What you doing?" She asked.

"Aw baby," I said running over to her. I placed kisses all over her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked drowsily.

"Oh don't worry, all that matters is that you're okay, you're all okay," I said.

"Okay," She said. "Can we go back to Disney now?" She asked with her big eyes. I laughed a little, sitting down the knife. I kissed her forehead.

"We can do whatever you want angel," I said.


	14. Coming home

**_I forgot to fucking respond. Goddammit. Alright well I really do apologize, it's just been a lot of late nights, I promise down below I'll respond, again sorry I'm dumb sometimes and didn't realize until now!_**

* * *

_Patricia_

We're finally leaving the city of love, but I don't want to. I held back the tears and I pressed a kiss on Eddie's lips. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and kissed my head.

"Just two more months until we see each other for Christmas," He said.

"Yeah, but we have to say goodbye again, it all sucks," I said.

"I know but just look forward to Christmas, it'll last us until she turns 11," He said.

"You know it won't," I said.

"It'll have to," He said. "Alright, now get on the plane with out little angel," He said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too Yacker, see you soon," He said kissing my cheek and the releasing me. I kept myself together and got on the plane. He waved at me and I smiled.

"Momma let's go!" Ellie yelled. I blew Eddie a kiss before going inside the jet. Ellie was in freaking heaven in the private jet. I laughed slightly. She was in her pink footie pajamas, curled in blankets and pillows, watching TV. Beside her was a bunch of candy and juice and soda and popcorn, because that's what Eddie requested.

"Having fun?" I asked. Ellie nodded. "You won't be this spoiled at home," I said taking the seat next to her.

"Mr. Edward was nice," She said.

"Because he spoiled you?" I asked. She giggled and I laughed kissing the bridge of her nose.

"I like to be told yes," She said bubbly. Good lord.

"Just like your father," I laughed to myself.

"Who was my Daddy?" She asked jumping into my lap. I made a noise.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know tell me stuff," She said snuggling into my arms. I sighed and looked out the window, like I was going to see Eddie. But we'd already taken off, and he was probably on his other jet on another business trip. He mentioned something about Africa, and blood diamonds.

"He was a spy," I lied. I don't want her to know that he was a killer. I know when she gets old enough there will be a lot of explaining to do. More than I'm ready for but I'm making up my lies pretty well, covering my tracks. When she's older she'll have a pre-teen piss fest for a few hours then Eddie will probably buy her a gift and she'll get over it. All problems solved. But for now I'm making him seem like a good guy. The last thing I want is for my daughter to just start stealing, I mean I know I do it but it's different with kids.

"What's a spy?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"Like a cop," I said. Psh, Eddie hates cops. He'll be annoyed when he finds out I told her he was like one. "But sneakier," I said.

"Oh," She said. "Are you a spy?" She asked.

"Well let me tell the whole story," I started.

"Okay," She said.

"So I met your Daddy when I was um at the spy center," I lied.

"Why were you there? Were you bad?" She asked.

"Yes, I was very bad," I said. "But your Daddy made me good," I said. That is the exact opposite of what really happened.

"Oh that's good," She said.

"Yep so Daddy and I started dating and we moved in together. One day we found out we were having you and we were so happy," I said. She smiled widely showing her little baby teeth. "But this was a week after Daddy signed up for the military," I said.

"What's dat?" She asked tugging on my hair. I removed my hair from her tight grip and she blushed then started brushing through it with her fingers.

"That's when people go away and fight, and this was in America. You remember when I told you about America?" I asked. She nodded.

"You said they were fat and lazy," She said. I bit my lip. I had said that one day I was pissed at Eddie. I just had a bitch meltdown for no reason and she just happened to hear my bitch fest and picked that part up along with a few cuss words.

"No sweetie, Mommy was mad that day. Americans are nice, well at least Daddy," I said. "Anyway so Daddy went away and he never came back," I said.

"Where did he go?" She asked.

"Heaven," I said.

"You mean with dogs and God?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yea, and sunshine and rainbows," I said kissing her cheek.

"That sounds fun, will we go to heaven too?" She asked. I hesitated. I don't know how to tell her this but when she gets older she will probably be a killer. God this is part of the reason I had such a panic attack when I was pregnant, and I just ran. Do you know how hard it is to know you're bringing a child into the world that's meant to basically be in handcuffs? What if something goes wrong? I don't know, maybe she'll decide she doesn't want to be a part of this legacy and Eddie will be forced to find someone else. But I doubt it. I feel like Ellie will be loyal to her father, because right now having a father is all she wants. When she meets him then she'll be putty in his hands, but more like he'll be putty in hers. They'll have a perfect Daddy daughter relationship.

"I hope so princess," I laughed slightly.

"Okay, I have a question," She announced.

"So what is that?" I asked.

"Okay, so you have a mommy and daddy. Does Daddy have a mommy and daddy?" She asked. I clenched my feet.

"Yes, but I've only met his Mommy," I said.

"I wanna meet her!" She exclaimed.

"No, no you don't," I said.

"Yeah huh!" She exclaimed. I sighed. I don't have time to deal with Jelena. That bitch. She believes that Ellie is her grandchild finally but now she's demanding that Ellie live with her. How dare her? She's just an ass.

"We'll see babygirl," I said.

"I really wanna see her mommy," She said poking her bottom lip out. Oh how can I say no to that face?

"I'll see what I can do," I promised.

"Do it now! W-we can go see her for that thingy we do," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tanksgiving," She said.

"Thanksgiving," I corrected.

"Yeah!" She said. I held back a groan. Last Thanksgiving with Jelena was the worst thing ever. "Do it now," She said. I groaned.

"I'll do it when we get home. Alright? Now it's time to calm down for bed," I said taking away her food. She whimpered. "I don't feel guilt," I said. In a few hours we'll be back in England, and I'll be back in my own depression.

* * *

_**Sorry that took a while to update. Yesterday was my Mom's bday soooo yeah oh and IOS7 was updated! It took three friggin hours, and I had to delete stuff but it was worth it because I have a radio and found a very catchy song, anywayyyyysssss I hope you enjoyed. Give some mommy daughter prompts bye hope you enjoyed! Love you guys! Again sorry for not responding! It makes me feel bad :(**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Yeah, she gets sick a lot and haha yes Patricia will tear you apart, like a tiger.**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Yes she's okay! Thank you I'll update sooner hopefully and well he did a little more than that... you'll find out later.**_

_**Guest: Well you see it now! Thank you and what do you mean?**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Too cray cray**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: He did things, mwhahahah, ah you'll see later. Thank you :D**_

_**liz: Yasssss and I love peddie lol but they had to part ways :(**_

_**Guest: Are you Sugarcubes101? Because you talk like her, if you aren't than whoops but yeah you talk like her. Anyways uhh wellllll you'll see, I'll reveal later. HAha yes Patricia is vicious and will kill youuu. **_

_**winxgirl1997: Ok I will :D**_

_**Peddie213: Yes yes she was. Don't be scared, be terrified. And well you'll see what he did. You know Eddie, he wouldn't kill her quickly. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: I like crazy, it's always a little fun hahahaha. Well she wasn't planning on hurting anyone but Cassie. **_


	15. Going on a field trip

_Patricia_

It's Halloween. So much fun. Ugh I hate having to go trick or treating with Ellie but it's what she wants. But lets not dwell on that because I have a full day to worry about that mess tonight. Nina's throwing a dinner party, and I have to dress up so that should be interesting. I think I'm going as a devil. Ellie's going as Strawberry Shortcake. She wants to wear her costume to school but I told her just to wait. So instead she's wearing a mini costume. A cheetah print shirt that saw "Meow", and a headband with cheetah print ears.

Ellie bounced into the kitchen where I was making breakfast. I wore little devil ears with my red workout clothes. My hot red nails stood out the most probably out of everything.

"Mommy, what's for breakfast?" Ellie asked.

"Pumpkin pancakes," I said. Yes I made pumpkin pancakes, they were shaped like pumpkins. Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm becoming a nice stay at home mom who makes frilly things. Just don't knock me on it.

"Yummy, what's lunch?" She asked.

"Why are you thinking about lunch already?" I laughed. She shrugged and started to eat her pancakes. I cleaned up the counter and made sure she had everything in her backpack and lunchbox. Apparently she's going on a field trip to a farm or something today. It's like they go pumpkin picking and on a hay ride and through a maze or something. I'm coming with her, so it'll be interesting.

"Let's go to the farm," Ellie said getting out of her chair.

"Yay farm," I said not pleased. She smiled not catching my displeasure.

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily. I really need to teach her sarcasm. She grabbed her things, and I grabbed mine and we went to her school. We went to her class where there were a few other parents and her teacher and all of the kids. I signed up to be chaperone because I need to watch my child all the time, plain and simple. Ellie's teacher walked over who just happens to be Fabian. Yep Fabian is Ellie's teacher so he can protect her. The plan is for him to move up with her each year until she moves back to America. I smiled at him. Nina was also in the class with Sarah.

"You ready to get your farm on?" Nina asked perkily.

"No, who the-" I started to say. I put my hands over Ellie's ears. "Hell thought this was a good idea," I said.

"Me," Nina said. "Think of it as a hint for the theme of the dinner party," She said winking. She grabbed Sarah's hands and they went over to Fabian. They are so weird, but yet they're my friends.

Soon we all got on a bus. I hate buses. I hate buses even more when it's full of loud kids and "perfect" mom's. Ugh these mom's are so judgmental. I had one say to me that Ellie sounded like a dog name, like what the fuck? Well I told her to not name her kids after a drink, the kids name is Margarita. Anyways the Mom's really hate me, but love Nina. Psh, everyone just loves Nina. I guess I can't knock them though.

Ellie sat with Sarah in the seat diagonal of me. Nina sat beside me. I glanced over at my daughter and goddaughter. Ellie went through her backpack and offered Sarah a juicebox and Sarah offered Ellie trailmix. I smiled a little. They're so cute.

_Ellie_

"I can count to 10," I told Sarah.

"Me too," Sarah said putting the straw in the hole thingy.

"Why do you talk so funny?" I asked her.

"I don't talk funny, you talk funny," Sarah said.

"Nu uh," I said. She shrugged and went to her backpack. She grabbed a book. "What book is it?" I asked.

"It's about planets," Sarah said. She put her thumb in her mouth a looked in the book. I looked over at the book. That's boring. There's no pictures and big words.

"What's a earf?" I asked.

"Where we live," Sarah said kicking her legs.

"Nu uh, I live at home," I said.

"But on earth," Sarah said. Psh, no.

"I don't think so," I said. She shook her head and ignored me. After a little while I got bored. "I have a book too," I said.

"About what?" She asked. I looked for my backpack. I gasped. Where's my backpack? Someone tooked it! I stood up on the bus chair. "Ellie!" Sarah said.

"What?" I asked as I stood on my tippy toes.

"The driver man said stay sitted," Sarah said. I peeked over the seat at Margarita. She probably tooked my backpack.

"Greitaaa," I said. She looked up at me. "Gimme my backpack," I said.

"What?" Margarita asked.

"I want my backedpack!" I said.

"I only have my backpack," She said holding up a Hello Kitty backpack. I leaned over the seat.

"Liarface," I said.

"Nu uh, you're a liarface," She said.

"Mommy!" I yelled loudly. Mommy looked over from Aunt Nina. "Greita lied to meeee!" I yelled.

"Ellie, get down," Mommy said picking me up.

"She tooked my backpack!" I yelled.

"No I didn't stupidhead!" Margarita said.

"I'm not a stupidhead!" I yelled back. She stuck her tongue out at me! Rude.

"Ellie, I have your backpack, calm down," Mommy said. Oh. Well Greita still called me stupidhead. Mommy gave me my backpack and put me back in my seat. "Now buckle up and stay seated," She said.

"I told you to get down," Sarah said.

"Shh, Sarah," I said crossing my arms madly.

_Patricia_

So I'm at the farm. Yay. We're about to go on a hayride. I mean what type of appeal does this have? Why do people want to ride on a truck full of horse food? I just can't fathom.

Ellie and Sarah sat next to each other huddled in blankets. It's really freaking cold outside. Thank god Nina brought blankets for the girls. Fabian was at the front of the hayride blabbing about farms to the students while I sat in the back. Nina smiled slightly at her husband. God they're so happy and I'm a little envious. I mean obviously Eddie and I are happy but we aren't living together. I sighed and took a sip of my coffee.

"You okay?" Nina asked.

"Oh yeah," I said covering my sadness. "Just thinking about tonight," I said.

"Oh it'll be so fun! Everyone's coming!" Nina said.

"Except Eddie," I said looking at my coffee. She gave me a sad smile.

"Trix, are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Fine," I said. I mean why would I be mad when all of my friends are married with their children living happily. I'm just peachy. "Peachy," I said.

"Trix," She started.

"Drop it," I hissed now pissed off. I know I shouldn't be mad at her but I don't know how much more of a rollercoaster I can go on. I think I just need a break from everything.

"Patricia," Nina said.

"I'm not in a good mood," I said.

"Somethings up with you that's a different kind of anger. Are you pregnant?" She asked mouthing the last part.

"What? No," I said.

"I know you were in Paris with him, did you?" She asked.

"Of course we did," I said. "But I know I'm not because I'm on my period," I said whispering the last part.

"Oh, well then that explains it," She said. I nodded and took another drink of my coffee.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" I asked.

"You'll see, the family has a whole theme," She said perkily. "Think farm," She said.

"What the hell are you?" I asked.

"You'll see," She said. I sighed. "All of the families have a theme," She said.

"Yeah well I'm not dressing up like Strawberry Shortcake's friends," I said. She snorted.

"I would kill to see that," She said.

"I bet you would," I said. Well if everyone's doing theme's maybe I should rethink the costume. Either I'm going to convince Ellie into being an angel or demon or I'm going as Blueberry muffin, which I really don't want to do. We'll see what happens.

* * *

_**Hey hey hey! Update day! Yay! Hahahah that rhymed. Anyways updates yay, I would have updated yestuday but I was having a girls day so yeah, here's a super long one! I'm ready for Halloween, even if it is on a Thursday! Sigh, but yeah I'm briging back Jara, Amfie, and Moy. What do you think everyone should be? I already have Fabina planned out but list ideas. Remember Jara and Moy both have one son and Amfie has a daughter. I also want to say pray for Jeanette McCurdy even if you don't pray then maybe wish the best for her. Jeanette's mother just died of cancer, and I just feel awful for her. Like seriously, it would suck loosing your mother. 5,000 views whoooo! Anyways thanks for bearing with me! I love you guys! Oh and tell me your opinions, what you feel because I'll always respond except that one chapter because I was tired but other than that one time I respond. Peace!**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Yes yes she is and well she doesn't know her dad's family, so she thinks. Hahah Jelena is crazyyy. **_

_**ruthdancegirl: Yes it'll be fun.**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Haha it's interesting and thank you.**_

_**winxgirl1997: I did!**_

_**SugarCubes101: Oh got it lol but I was sure it was you because that's how you talk :D. Hehe well Ellie doesn't know that, Yeah Jelena is crazy as hell but she keeps it interesting.**_


	16. Halloween

_Patricia_

Finally I'm back from the stupid trip. I put the key in the lock and sighed. The field trip lasted until like after Ellie's school time so it's slowly getting dark. I opened the door and walked inside. Ellie followed behind me. I walked to my bedroom and saw that an outfit was laid out on the bed. Weird. That means someone would have had to have been in my house, or maybe is still in my house. Probably not in my house. I looked at the note on top of my bed.

"Heard you needed help as a group Halloween costume. Ellie has a cute one too. Hope you like it -Eddie," It said.

"You just seem to know everything don't you," I mumbled to myself. I looked at the costume and smiled. I have to give it to him, he kind of is smart.

-At the Party-

I rang the doorbell to Nina and Fabian's house. The door opened and revealed Nina in a farm girl outfit. She wore a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, demin shorts, and a cropped plaid short that ties in the front. Her hair was super curly. She had two fake pistols, or I guess they're fake pistols on her waist.

"Oh my god," I said.

"Howdy," Nina said. "Happy Halloween, come in," She said. Ellie and I walked inside. Ellie and I pulled off our jackets.

"You like?" I asked. I was a female mobster, obviously what I already am. It was a pinstripe suit with a fedora, sexy heels and I made my hair in long flowing curls. My red nails from earlier matched which was good. Ellie was dressed in a mini flapper costume with her hair up in a curly hairstyle that almost looked cut.

"How perfect," Nina said.

"Nins, come on!" I heard Fabian called from the back of the house.

"We're coming!" Nina called back. We walked through her kitchen where she grabbed a tray that had jars with drinks in them. I looked around the house. They really went all out in here. There were pumpkins everywhere, the house even smelled like it. There was hay and just like a very cookie cutter Halloween that was awesome.

We went to the great room. Wow, everyone was here and I hadn't seen most of them. This is perfect. Ellie bounced over to Sarah. Sarah wore a cow outfit which was cute and Fabian was a farmer man, he wore overalls and a cowboy hat, this is totally Nina's idea.

"Patricia!" Amber screeched happily.

"Amber," I said. She basically tackled me, squeezing me in a hug. She pulled away and looked at me happily. She wore a Marilyn Monroe costume. She had it down to a T. The hair, the white dress, the beauty mark.

"O.M.G, I love your outfit! Alfie look!" Amber called. Alfie looked up. Alana was sitting in his lap. I looked puzzled at his outfit, but understood Alana's. Alana wore an Audrey Hepburn, Breakfast at Tiffany's outfit.

"What's Alfie?" I asked looking him up and down.

"Oh, he's a bodyguard," Amber said. Of course. "Clever right?" She said.

"So clever," I said mimicking her voice. She smiled not catching my slight bitchiness. I saw that Joy was in a Wonder woman outfit, Mick was Clark Kent and Zayden was Superman. I looked over at the Clarke's. Mara was in a Cleopatra type outfit, Jerome a Pharaoh and Felix was in an Egyptian warrior outfit. I smiled to myself, this is actually fun.

_Piper_

I've been hiding something for a little while, from my sister. I'm married to her fiancé's enemy, and I have a child. Here's what happened. I moved to New York way before Patricia came. I was kind of poor when I first came, and I just happened to live in an apartment building he owned. One time I was really behind on rent so he came and saw me for the first time and he fell for me. We went on a date, and had sex. Uh yeah I wasn't on birth control. I got pregnant with my daughter. She's older than Patricia's daughter. Her names Brooklyn, and I love her to death.

My husband is Duncan Torren. He's a Mafia lord and the love of my life. We live in a 4 floor apartment building, I know it's huge. Tonight is a Halloween party, well supposed to be. Duncan has decided that he wants to mess with Eddie tonight, so he's not here right now.

I'm a vampire queen and Brooke is an angel. I ran my hand through my long black wig and walked over to my husband who was talking to his men. I put my hands on my hips, glaring. His men slightly backed away and he looked up.

"What is it babe?" Duncan asked.

"You said their would be no business tonight," I said.

"Well I changed my mind," He said. "Don't give me that look," He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sulked.

"It's that face, that tries to make me feel guilty, and I don't like it. Cut it out," He said.

"It's just my face," I said calmly. He groaned at me.

"Babe, come on. He's alone in that big ass house and all of his men have left to go somewhere," He said. "This is just about as good as being able to get that girlfriend of his," He said. I bit my lip. He knows she's my twin and he still wants to hurt her.

"Babe, please," I pleaded. It would break Patricia's heart... I didn't even know she had a heart until she started dating him. That's progress. And I just can't stand to see her harmed. I know that if he kills Eddie then he's going after her next, I just want to stall it as much as possible. If I don't have my twin then who am I supposed to talk to? She's the only one who really gets me.

"Don't worry, I just want to have a little fun with him," He said winking. He walked away and I groaned. This is just great. Great.

* * *

_**I know I know I wasn't here, I had projects and such to do. Anyways I'm tired and I'm ready to take a nap or something. Sprit week is coming up soon. Any ideas for what I can be for character day or which time period I should do for throwback day? But about the story, I brought in Piper. Just to keep things interesting, she's back. We'll see the story of the two sisters and there lives so that should be fun. **_

_**ruthdancegirl: Hehe cool!**_

_**liz: Thank you and yeah she's a little sad.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you love :D**_

_**4everSibuna: Maybe she'll do a costume change.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Good idea! And thank you I'm so happy!**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Me too! and yeah but I think I did ok.**_

_**winxgirl1997: I will!**_

_**Peddie213: Yeah but actually it's a fact you can have period while pregnant... and maybe it will. Thanks love.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Maybe he will, and yes very true lol. **_


	17. Trouble in the kingdom

_Eddie_

Another stupid Halloween. Hate this holiday, hate all holidays now, always fucking alone. At least my mother isn't forcing me to do something again. The only thing that's made this day well is that Patricia's been sending me pictures. Ellie looks so adorable, I knew my costume was genius.

I am spending my Halloween smoking and drinking in my bedroom while watching Breaking Bad. I took a puff from my cigar and blew out the smoke. Damn I'm bored.

Somewhere into my next two episodes of Breaking Bad my phone started to ring. I looked at my caller ID. It was my security. I picked up the phone.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Sir it seems that there is a security breech," Someone said.

"Security breech?" I growled. This is why my family can't come home, because no one has their fucking shit together. If they can't get their shit together then how am I expected to protect them?

"Yes, I think tha-" He started. I heard a loud bang then other voices talking, then a gun shot. Fucking hell. I went to my bedside table and grabbed a pistol. Need to do something then you have to do it yourself. Swear, the girls will only be safe if I protect them, lock them in a basement or something. These idiots obviously won't be able to protect them. Ugh fucking morons.

I walked out of my bedroom and could hear beating. They were trying to break in. I smirked and went to my security system on the wall. This is a good time to use my system, designed by me. I armed the machine guns, yes I have machine guns attached outside of the house. I fired and looked at the security camera. The men fell. I smiled wickedly. Suddenly I felt a pain in my side and I fell to my knees. Duncan hovered over me, smirking. He held a pistol in his hand and he rolled up his sleeves.

"Nice try Edison," He said putting away his gun. He bent over me. "But I'm the King now and it's time for you to be overthrown," He said. There was a swift kick to my head and everything went black.

_Patricia_

The party was fun, actually. We partied all night and now I'm helping Nina clean up. She forced me too, better be glad I like her. We are washing dishes and the girls are watching Disney in the living room.

"This costume is hot," I said unbuttoning the jacket.

"Whoa that's a sexy bra, who do you use that with," Nina teased as she saw my lace bra.

"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes. She gave me a smirk. "If you must know Eddie bought it," I said.

"Have you talked to him?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yea I sent him pictures, weirdly he hasn't texted me back in a while," I said. "Probably asleep," I said.

"Yea probably," She said. Nina and I finished washing dishes then I went to the living room. I laughed at what I saw. Ellie and Sarah were asleep on each other. Ellie's lipstick I let her wear was smeared and her wig was messy. Sarah's pigtail braids were now almost undone and her cow costume was half on-half off.

"Aw," Nina cooed pulling out her camera. She took some pictures. "Fabes," She called quietly. Fabian came from the bathroom now not in costume. He laughed slightly and walked over to the couch. He gently picked up Sarah and she stuck her thumb in her mouth. He adoringly smiled at his daughter. She's a daddies girl. It's so cute.

"She's tired, my little cow," Fabian chuckled. Sarah tossed in his arms. "I'll go get her in the bed," He said.

"Give her a bath," Nina said.

"Nins, she's tired just let her be," He said. Nina groaned. "I promise I'll give her a bath in the morning," He said.

"Fine," Nina said.

"It's not like she still has the makeup on," I said.

"Yeah I guess," Nina said. Fabian carried Sarah upstairs and I looked at Ellie. She rolled over on the couch. "She can stay the night," Nina offered.

"I don't want to burden you," I said.

"No really, Sarah loves when she's over," Nina said.

"Yeah, but I think I want to have her home tonight," I said. She nodded and then I picked up Ellie. I carried her out to my car and Nina followed us outside. "Great party," I said hugging her.

"Thanks Patty, see you later," She said.

"Definatly, bye Nins," I said getting in my car. She waved and then I pulled out of her driveway. I drove 10 minutes then got to my house. I parked, then pulled out Ellie.

"Mommy," Ellie mumbled sleepily.

"Shhhh princess, just go back to sleep," I said carrying her to the door. I put the key in the lock and went inside. I carried Ellie to her bedroom and tucked her into bed.

"Bath," She said almost like a question.

"No, just sleep," I said. She yawned.

"Goodnight mumma," She said.

"Night sweetie," I said kissing her head.

"I ne-I need bubbie," Ellie cried. I sighed and picked up the stuffed animal whale she always slept with.

"Here she is," I said tucking her under her arms.

"And tucked me in," She said.

"You sure are bossy," I murmured under my breath. I tucked her into the bed, pulled off the wig and wiped off the lipstick. "Now goodnight my little flapper," I said.

"Night night," She said. I left the bedroom and walked downstairs. I went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. I sat down on the couch and sighed bringing the glass to my lips. There was an eeire feeling.

"Probably just because it's Halloween," I said to myself. I flipped through channels and then I heard a noise. It was creaking, there's no creaking unless someone is walking. Ellie is asleep and this sounds like someone bigger. Probably just my imagination. A hand slapped over my mouth and nose plugs were jammed in. They had chloroform on them. I blurrily saw the man as he tied me up.

"The Queen has been overthrown, now for the Princess," I heard him say into a walkie talkie then I passed out.

* * *

_**Drama because I feel guilty but I've been busy my loves :( forgive me please. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed, I love you guys so thanks for sticking with me. Peace! BTW read my story Revenge, there will be evil peddie... and badass Nina. **_

_**houseofCarlee: Cool idea and hopefully I can do it sometime.**_

_**liz: well stuff happens.**_

_**ruthdancegirl: He's such a baddie.**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Thank you and yes things happened. It is exciting.**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit (X2): Yes shes back and cool where is that? IKR but you're back and thank you so much that's so sweet. **_

_**Breakpuncan: I know.. I know but she's in love. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you love.**_

_**Peddie213: Well yeah but just bear with me :D. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yeah and Ik you don't but it makes it interesting.**_

_**winxgirl1997: I will love**_


	18. Hard punches

_Fabian_

I stepped out of my shower, wrapping my towel around my lower half. I changed into boxers, plaid pajama pants and then plopped down on Nina and I's bed. Today's made me tired. Eddie's had me on high alert for everything recently. While on the field trip I also had to make calls to get him more money and shit. My best friend is bossy as hell. I shut my eyes then I heard a voice.

"Fabes," My sweet wife called. I lazily opened my eyes and groaned. She entered the bedroom still in her cowgirl outfit. "Patricia isn't responding to me," She said.

"She's probably asleep," I said.

"No she always responds," She said. I sighed and picked up my own phone.

"If you really need conformation then I'll call Eddie, he has cameras set up all over the house," I said calling Eddie. I waited about 4 rings until it picked up. "Hey Eddie," I said.

"Hello Fabian," A very not Eddie voice said. My eyes widened and Nina must have noticed. She went to the bedstand and pulled out her bag. I raised my hand gesturing for her to stop.

"Duncan why do you have Eddie's phone?" I demanded. He laughed evilly.

_Eddie_

Tied down to a damn chair in a damn god I don't know where the fuck I am!? Duncan was on my phone, talking to Fabian. I pulled on the zipties, trying to break free.

"Fabian don't listen to his shit!" I exclaimed, rocking back and forth. Duncan walked over and pressed the phone to my face. I growled.

"Eddie's just fine," Duncan promised. "For now," He said.

"Fabian, come kick his ass," I said.

"Oh that doesn't sound good for anyone right now," Duncan said. "I've got Eddie's girls tied up and hidden away right now and Fabian I have men waiting outside your house right now if you pull anything," He threatened.

"Fabian, you work for me," I hissed.

"Eddie this is my family," Fabian said.

"Fabian," I hissed, angrily. He dies for me, and my family. I don't know what he's fucking thinking about.

_Nina_

This is fucking ridiculous. Fabian's trying to negotiate with Eddie and a crazy guy. I'm sick of this. I went into the bathroom and changed into my bulletproof bodysuit, and picked weapons up. In the bathroom I tapped on the tile 8 times and a hole in the floor opened up. I slipped down the ladder and I was no in our underground cave. It was a safe place for us.

"Nina what are you doing?" Fabian hissed.

"Get Sarah down here now," I commanded.

"Nin's, I'm not risking it," He said.

"Just do it," I demanded. He groaned and went to get Sarah then pulled her downstairs. "You stay here," I said.

"Wha-" He started. "No, no way," He said.

"Fabes," I started.

"No," He said. "We go together," He said.

"What if she wakes up?" I asked.

"Well we could give her sleep medicine," He suggested. I gave him a look. Drug my child? "No, it's like made for kids and it's just so they can sleep," He said.

"Fine," I said. He pulled out a bottle and helped her sniff it. She inhaled then looked even more asleep. "If this hurts my child I will raise holy hell on your ass," I said going up the ladder.

"It's temporary," He promised as we left the ladder then slipped outside. A bullet flew past my face. I pulled on my mask. "You ready?" Fabian asked gripping his shotgun.

"Ready," I confirmed cocking my pistol.

_Patricia_

"I will punch you Dicks in the dick!" I yelled loudly. "Where is my daughter?" I demanded. The goons were going through the stuff I had in the house. The weapons, the jewelry, the money, the gold.

"Shut up," One said as he steadily counted through a stack of money.

"I will rip your faces off," I said. The same guy stood up and slapped a piece of duct tape over my mouth.

"Should keep you quiet," He grunted. I quickly pulled off the tape with my teeth and spit it out.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Just doing our job," The other one said.

"She doesn't need any answers," The first said.

"What's it matter? She won't be around to tell anyone," The nicer one said. Well not nicer but he doesn't piss me off.

"Where are you taking me? Where is Ellie?" I demanded.

"Oh just on our way to a place," The annoying one said. I scowled. I am pissed and I am ready to go home. Fucking fuck.

* * *

_**Don't kill me you guys... It's been a long ass week and weekend but I had fun. It was recently my bday so I was busy having fun this weekend with my friends but even though I'm tired as a mofo I decided to write this for you guys so you don't make me grow balls then chop them off. Heheh yeah so peace my chickadees and chickadettes? That'll work. I want to come up with a name I can call you guys! Any ideas? Anyways thanks for reading, free hugs for everyone and ily. BTW I wrote a little oneshot and added it to All's fair in love and mafia and I think I might do another one...**_

_**Guest: Thank you so much**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Thank you my munchkin! I'll try and be faster.**_

_**Breakpuncan: I can'ttttttt they are a couple later too.**_

_**Guest: Thank you so much :D I'll try**_

_**liz: It is very dramaticccccccccccc. Thank youuuuuuuuu**_

_**Peddie213: I know you do...**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and I'll make sure to explain it in a chapter.**_

_**winxgirl1997: Can do.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you!**_

_**OceanBlue21: Thank you and it's a surprise.**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Thank you my love and I'll write more soon.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Good idea. Did you like it? Yeah it doesn't apply to Piper that much. **_

_**HouseofCarlee: Really good idea, maybe I'll try and do it**_


	19. Show who's boss

_Eddie_

Everyone's going to die. Oh everyone's going to fucking die once I get out of here. Duncan had me moved into a room with a bunch of guards. Even worse I had to be strip searched by some chick and now I'm in some fucking baggy ass clothes. The guards stood by the door, and all that was in this room is a freaking door that I can't get to.

I saw the guards slightly shuffling and I glanced over. What the fuck are they doing? The turned around with something in they hands, I just couldn't tell what.

"Ecco il tuo prezioso piccola figlia," One laughed throwing the thing at me. Fuck. I unwrapped the blanket and pulled it into my arms. That it, is Ellie. He took my daughter. How did he get her here so fast? That doesn't even matter, I am going to fucking kill Duncan.

Ellie's eyes were shut, and she looked limp. I checked for her breath, and it was there. I glared at the guards and felt rage through my blood. I took the blanket that had been wrapped around Ellie and snuck behind one of the guards. I wrapped the blanket around one of them, choking them. As they fell I grabbed their pistol. I pointed it to the other guard.

"Down now," I hissed, cocking the gun. No fucking way am I going down.

_Piper_

"Dunc-" I started to say as I walked towards his office. I saw there were people in his office and I started to turn around.

"All of the Millers are down," I heard Duncan say. I stayed by the door and listened.

"Everyone?" Some other man asked.

"Eddie Miller and the two he care about at least," Duncan said. Patricia? No, he promised. He promised he wouldn't do anything.

"So we go kill them?" The same guy asked.

"We play with them," Duncan responded. I walked into his office. "Hello, Regina," Duncan smiled pouring some Scotch. The man gave me a nod and I tried to smile, tried.

"Duncan, can we have a little chat," I said.

"We're kind of busy sweetheart," Duncan responded.

"Duncan," I said in a pretty serious tone. He met my eyes and gave a confused look. "Now," I mouthed.

"I'll be right back," Duncan said to the man, and he took my hand. He pulled me through the office into our bedroom. He shut the door and turned to me. "What's going on?" He asked putting his hands in his pocket. I crossed my arms.

"Let my family go," I said simply.

"What?" My husband asked.

"Let the Miller's go," I said.

"They aren't family, I'm family," He said walking towards the dresser. "Brooklyn is family, we're a family,"

"Patricia is my twin, let her go. Let them all go. You promised," I said.

"There are no promises, my love. It's just business," He said holding my chin softly in his hand. He caressed my cheek then headed to the bathroom. I crossed my arms again.

"Fine, you want to talk business then I want a divorce," I called out. He turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. "And if we know anything from the prior agreement then I get 51 percent of the business, meaning I outrule you," I said. He laughed softly.

"You're not being serious," He said. "We both know that,"

"I'll leave, I'm not kidding. Go get my sister out or else," I said. He advanced towards me.

"Or else what?" He asked.

"I'll tear the Mafia down," I said. "I'll call the police,"

"You'd go to jail too," He said.

"Actually I've done some research and know they'll cut me a deal if I testify against you that'll just be some community service, then Brooke and I can walk off to the distance," I said. He looked shocked. "You should have known you didn't marry a dumb girl," I said. He thought. I won't really leave him, I mean if anything ever did happen to us yeah turning him in was my backup plan. I'm not my sister. I can't go down in flames with him, I've got a daughter to raise and other people who love me. I can't throw that away, even if it is my true love.

"Okay, I'll set them free," Duncan said sullenly. I smiled. "But I am not very happy with you Piper, not at all," Duncan said disappointedly. He walked past me, shoving me slightly and back into his office. I bit my lip. Did I actually just win?

_Duncan_

How dare she challenge me? How fucking dare she? Make demands? Ya know what. No. I won't do it. I will not fucking do it. Screw Piper, if she goes through with it then I'll have her taken in again. I will tear Eddie down, limb by limb if I have to. Call me crazy but nothing is going to stop me. I will hold the power. I finished up my meeting with the man in my office and sat down on the couch in there, mindlessly staring at the black walls.

"Hello," A perky voice said. I turned around and saw Brooke standing there in her Hello Kitty nightgown and fluffy slippers. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her head.

"What are you doing up?" I asked rubbing her back. Brooke is my little angel, the perfection in my life.

"I wanna cookie," She said snuggling into my chest.

"Aw my little one wants a cookie," I said.

"Can I have it?" She asked.

"In a second, just let me tell you something," I said. She nodded. "Remember the name Miller as evil. All they are is evil, you have to promise Daddy you'll be the good guy and hurt the evil people with me," I said. She nodded and smiled with her missing to front teeth.

"I'll hurt the evil Millers Daddy," She said hugging me. I smiled rubbing her back.

"That's good my princess," I said.

* * *

**_Hey my chickens... that's what your called until I can or someone can come up with a name for yall. Anyways hope yall enjoyed this little chapter. I might go update something else, idk what. Put in the comments what you think I should update and also I hope you enjoyed this! BTW we have basically super passed 7,000 views almost to 8,000 and 170 reviews! Ah you guys are perf!_**

**_crsy: Awwieee thank you so much sweetheart!_**

**_liz: Thank you and oh it can be much worse._**

**_ruthdancegirl: Thank you and reading addiction is good._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: So intense and thank you._**

**_Breackpuncan (X2): I can do more and yes she has found out! Aw I just think that you deserve a response and sure I could try and update that._**

**_Peddie213: No he doesn't and yes Eddie will kill everyone. He will always lose lol._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you my love and yeah Duncan is a buttface._**

**_LoveWillRemember: Yes I updated and thank you so much love! YEA HE IS AND THANK YOU TIMES TWO! Ah my caps lock was on whoops maybe I'll do more chapters soon._**

**_houseofanubisfan2: Thank you so much and yes it was great and fun! You'll have to see what happens._**

**_SugarCubes101: He's in a pretty shitty mess. Lol well having all of your stuff in one place is more convenient lmao. YAy birthdayysss! Yay oneshot! It's okay I am patient, but I really want to read. Thank you so much and I'll try and update._**

**_creativemind614: Thank you sooo soo much you make me "Awwww" there have to be more stories like this somewhere lol. Nina and Fabian will fight. and no problem I like to update._**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated!_**


	20. Scariest thing in the world

_Patricia_

"Hello Patricia," A dreaded voice said. The person I hate the most, my soon to be mother in-law Jelena. Expecting it to be Duncan? Nope. It's been about a month since that's happened. Apparently whoever Duncan's wife is ordered people to let us go but now it's Thanksgiving and I'm giving Ellie her present to meet her grandmother. "And hello my little one," Jelena said hugging Ellie.

"Hi," Ellie said shyly.

"Come in, it's freezing," Jelena said ushering us inside. Ellie looked around in awe. It was decorated glamoursly for Thanksgiving. Same crazy Jelena. I smelt food through the house.

"Elanor, my little sweetie your bedroom is right next to mine," Jelena said tapping Ellie's nose. Ellie beamed. "And Patricia you can sleep in the pool house dearie," She said. Same shady bitch.

"Can my mommy sleep with me?" Ellie asked. I smiled at Jelena.

"Oh but honey your the princess, and princesses don't need to share," Jelena said.

"Please," Ellie begged.

"Sure," Jelena said obviously not happy.

"Ellie, go up to our room sweetie," I said sitting her down. She ran up the stairs and I followed Jelena to the dining room. "Hello mummy," I said sarcastically.

"Slut," She answered as a worker set the table. "Don't like that, change it to the gold plates," Jelena ordered waving her hand. The servant went off, to change the dining set.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Fine, I'd be better if my son dumped you and got my grandchild back but here you are," She said scrunching her nose in distaste.

"Aw Lena, you know you missed me," I said following her into the kitchen. She whipped around with a huge knife.

"Don't call me Lena," She sneered.

"Fine, Jelena," I said.

"Do not utter my name you fu-" She started aiming the knife. "Oh Ellie your back," She said sitting the knife down.

"It's a big room mommy!" Ellie said holding her arms out.

"Of course princess," Jelena cooed. I rolled my eyes. The doorbell rang and I answered it.

"Hello," A familiar person said. I jumped up and hugged my fiancé. I didn't really think he would come but here he is. He kissed my lips then sat my down. "I missed you," He said.

"Same," I said.

"Mr. Edward why are you here?" Ellie asked as she and Jelena came around the corner. Jelena ran over and hugged Eddie.

"Oh Eddie," Jelena said.

"Why are you here?" Ellie asked again, louder.

"He's my son," Jelena said. Eddie and I shot her a glare.

"Oh okay," Ellie said. "I'm hungry now," She said then went to the dining room.

"Not the sharpest knife in the drawer is she?" Jelena asked. I scowled.

"Don't say that," I said. Even if it is true she can't say that.

"Mom," Eddie said softly.

"Oh Eddie it's just a joke," Jelena said.

"Well lay off them," Eddie said. Jelena rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Ellie yelled. I laughed and so did Eddie. We went to the dining room and we all started to eat as a "family". I couldn't help but smile at Eddie.

"I heard it was your birthday the other day," Eddie said. Ellie smiled, with her left front tooth missing

"Yes! Mommy said coming here was my present," Ellie said.

"That's not a very good present," Eddie said. I looked at him. "I think I can outdo that," He said. No. No. No. No. He is not! "I happen to know that your daddy would give you a great gift," He said.

"You knew my Daddy?" Ellie asked with big eyes.

"Yeah, he was a great handsome, intelligent, genius," Eddie started to ramble. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways I know exactly what he would want to give you, step outside," He said. What the hell has he pulled out now? All of us went outside and it was like a fucking zoo.

"Ahhhh!" Ellie screeched happily running towards the animals. Eddie smiled and I walked over to him.

"And do you expect her to keep these?" I asked. There was a dog, cat, horses rabbit, turtles, lizards, snakes-god I hate snakes!- birds and other stuff. Ellie was plopped in one of the sun chairs by the pool cuddling a Cocker Spaniel.

"You could always take me up on that house upgrade offer," He said. I rolled my eyes. When I first moved over to Britain, he and I had an argument about what type of house to live in. Ellie and I lived in a hotel for like a long time until I found a cottage. Eddie hated it and has been trying to ruin our rent since we moved in so we would move somewhere better.

"I'll pass but you better take these animals back," I warned.

"Come on Pat Pat," He said.

"Don't call me Pat Pat," I said.

"Oh please, a bigger house won't hurt," He said.

"It's supposed to be discreet," I said.

"Fine, but I will build an animal "house" behind the cottage," He said.

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek.

"Ewwie," Ellie said sticking out her tongue. "Boys are icky,"

"Yep, always will be," Eddie said. Ellie cocked her head at him.

"I was just cleaning his cheek... with my lips," I said.

"Smooth," Eddie said quietly. I elbowed him.

"Momma, I don't like snakes!" Ellie yelled running away from the snake cage.

"Eddie," I scorned.

"Alright, well I didn't know what she liked," He said.

"Is that a cow?" I asked.

"Yeah," Eddie said.

"You bought a cow?" I questioned.

"I buy a lot of things," He answered.

"Weirdo," I said. He laughed and then picked up the snake cage. The snake hissed at me and I shivered then looked around at Jelena's backyard which now looked like a petting zoo.

"Mommy I want a giraffe," Ellie shouted.

"Giraffe?" I questioned. She nodded.

"So she can be friends with the cow," She said.

"Talk to Mr. Edward about that," I said.

"Come here and meet the cow baby," She said. I walked over and bent down to her level. She picked up the squirming calf and put it in my arms. I smiled a little. It's kind of cute. "Your it's mommy too," She said.

"Not exactly," I said.

"Why?" She questioned.

"It's a cow and I'm a person," I said.

"Am I a cow?" She asked.

"Not sweetheart you're a person," I said.

"Oh okay," She said, obviously still confused.

"Are you ready for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A holiday, that's why were here," I said.

"Oh," She said. "Do I get presents?" She asked.

"No, sweetie," I said. She pouted. "But we get to eat a lot, and when you were born it was on Thanksgiving," I said.

"It's my birthday again?" She asked dumbly.

"No sweetie, Thanksgiving goes between 3 days," I said.

"That's stupid," She said.

"Yeah I know," I said. Eddie came back now without a stupid snake.

"Mr. Edward I have a baby now," Ellie announced holding up the cow. "It's named baby," She said.

"What about Bebè instead?" Eddie asked sitting next to us. "It's Italian," He said.

"Okay that's it's name," She said holding the cow. Bebè our new family member. Our crazy ass family.

* * *

_**Heyy haha it's Friday! It's the end of spirit week too at my school and it was like attack of the bees! God I was so freaked. Anyways I think I'm going to call you guys the Spice girls, as my fans because the Spice Girls are awesome. What if there was a Spice girl named Spicy Spice? I actually like Spicy Spice so you guys are now the Spicy Spice girls, or boys whichever. I will call you Spicy Spice. Hahha finally! I like it it's weird enough to go with me! Anyways I think I might go write something else now that I've got this done. And oh yeah Jelena's backkk. Muahahahah. She's back and bitchier than ever. Also omf over 8k views eep! Yay Spicy Spice girls rule. I might still call you guys love though lol.**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit (X3): Duncan is sick and thanks for the bday wishes and at least you're back now!**_

_**liz: Lol srry! And maybe I might do it. **_

_**Peddielove: Aww thank you and I did!**_

_**houseofanubisfan: Thanks Spicy Spice and I did update!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you Spicy Spice and lol I think I will!**_

_**Guest (x2): I'm assuming you're the same person, sorry if you aren't! Yes Duncan hates Eddie and yes Ben would be a good Duncan ally.**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: Thank you and tada updated! Thank you again Spicy Spice!**_

_**crsty: Thank you Spicy Spice girl! **_

_**HouseofCarlee: Ahhh speechless yay!**_

_**SugarCubes101: Haha yes Ellie has appeared, and yeah they stayed together, with the crazy man. Updated!**_

_**Breakpuncan: Haha love you too! That's actually a good idea!**_

_**creativeminds614: You're welcome and they survive lol. Thank you so so so much I try and write like what I want to read. **_

_**winxgirl1997: Updated!**_

_**Peddie213: Haha yay you hate her less. Brooke is just evil like her Daddy. Lol Duncan makes you sick.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Well yeah she is the smarter twin after all and lol I wouldn't want to date Duncan either.**_


	21. Ellie at the Plaza

_Patricia_

So it's Thanksgiving and we're having dinner. Ellie looks shocked at all of the food and the butlers and the fancy china and the everything. I've been nice to Jelena, which is a great job for my. Jelena wore a black dress showing off and even smaller figure than mine. She's old she should be sagging. Well she isn't old she's in her late 30's.

"Elanor, do you like your food?" Jelena asked. Ellie nodded.

"Yes mam," Ellie said.

"Call my grandma love," Jelena said. I looked at Eddie who was stuffing his face. I rolled my eyes at my fiancé and kicked him under the table. "OW!" Jelena exclaimed. Eddie and I looked down, smiling widely. Whoops. Jelena cut us a glare and I felt like a little kid getting in trouble again.

"Sorry Jelena," I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Very sorry," She said bitterly. She turned to Ellie and put on a bright smile. "So Ellie I know it was just your birthday," She smiled.

"And Mr. Edward bought me animals!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yes, he turned my back yard into a zoo," Jelena said narrowing her eyes. Eddie raised his wine glass to his lips and stared at the artsy ceiling. Jelena made a face then put on her smile again.

"I like zoo's," Ellie said.

"Well I know something you're going to like even more," Jelena said. Oh hell what is she about to do? She's just about as unpredictable as Eddie. I can see where he gets it from. She clapped her hands and a butler came in holding a pink platter with a cover on it. The hell? He bent down to his knees in front of Ellie and opened the platter. I saw a pink and white card with an E on it. "Read it love," Jelena said. Ellie picked up the card and squinted her eyes.

"Elanor, you are cor-corda-cordada-cor," Ellie struggled. "Cord?" She tried. Jelena sighed and picked up the card.

"Elanor, you are cordially invited to the Plaza for your 5th birthday party for a very fabulous Eloise themed party with your dearest friends," Jelena read.

"Eloise at the Plaza?" Ellie asked happily. Yes I let Ellie watch those movies and read those books. Amber sends a lot of them as Christmas and birthday presents.

"Wow, I didn't know about this. And when was this planned?" I asked.

"Oh yes Ellie, it will be fabulous," Jelena said ignoring me. "As soon as you're done here you'll be whisked away in a limo and on your way to you perfect birthday," Jelena said kissing Ellie's cheek. Ellie beamed.

"I love you Grandma!" Ellie exclaimed hugging Jelena. I actually saw something in Ellie's eyes, a softness, a warm almost heartfelt look. I've never seen her look like this.

"Did you know?" I asked Eddie quietly. He shook his head.

"No, but I'm not surprised," Eddie said.

"The Plaza isn't that far from our old apartment. You still own that place?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I do," He said.

"Maybe I'll come and visit," I said huskily. He smirked.

"And we'll make another Elanor," He said. I smirked and we clinked glasses looking over at our daughter. Her and Jelena were bonding and it was adorable. I looked at my stomach. Another one would be amazing.

_Eddie_

After dinner we all lounged around. It was still an early evening and I was stuffed. Ellie was bouncing around in her room Skyping Sarah talking about her party that Mom was throwing. I was in the living room with Patricia and Mom was getting "beauty sleep" to burn some calories. I held Patricia tightly in my arms kissing her hair. She smiled and kissed my lips. I love her with all my heart and I just want her all to myself.

"We can leave for the city soon," I said rubbing her arm.

"You know we can't go together," She said.

"Yeah but I'll see you at the hotel and it'll be fun," I said. She nodded. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you think anyones noticed us being around a lot?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry about Duncan, he knows if he pulls anything especially now he'll be six feet under," I said rubbing her back. She still looked uneasy. "Relax momma," I said massaging her. She sighed.

* * *

_Patricia_

Finally our Thanksgiving "fun" is over and Ellie and I are on our way to the Plaza. I decided to dress goth like today, just to let everyone know if they fuck up Ellie's birthday I'll fuck them up. Jelena "sadly" couldn't make it. So sad. Sike! I'm glad that bitch is gone.

"Momma why you wear black?" Ellie asked. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress.

"To blend," I answered as I looked through my phone. I wore a leather skirt, leather jacket, black blouse, black heels, black pearls, and darker makeup.

"Okay," She said. "The sky's crying," She said.

"What?" I asked sitting my phone down.

"The sky. It's crying. I wonder why it's sad," She said looking out the limo window. It's raining, that must be what she means. I held out my arms and she jumped into my arms.

"It's crying because you're so beautiful," I said hugging her tightly to my body. She leaned into my chest. "You're so gorgeous that the sky is jealous of your beauty because it can never be as wonderful as you," I said kissing her forehead. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know Patricia's gone soft. I'm not soft I'm just a mother is all.

"Really?" Ellie asked sleepily.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world. An angel sent from heaven. My gift from God," I said rocking her towards me.

"I love you Mommy," She smiled.

"Love you too," I said. Tears slightly welled up in my eyes but were hidden by my sunglasses. The car stopped in front of the Plaza. I straightened myself up and wiped my eyes. The driver opened the door, holding out an umbrella.

"We're here," The driver said. Ellie and I got out and saw a bunch of men holding umbrella's above our heads. I smirked.

"Royal treatment," I muttered to myself, sitting Ellie down. Ellie ran down the row of umbrellas happily and I walked behind her. We got inside and I tried to look as bitchy as possible. No one is going to mess with my baby this is her time. I went to the front desk. "Patricia Williamson," I said handing over my ID.

"Ah Miss Williamson," The man said. "I've heard big things about you," He said.

"I bet," I said putting the ID back. He handed me the room keys.

"If you need anything just call," He said. I nodded.

"Will do," I said. Ellie and I went up the elevator with her bouncing around the whole time muttering things under her breath. I laughed and we got to the Eloise suite. I swiped the pink card and saw two little girls. "Hi Sarah. Hi Alana," I smiled to my nieces.

"Patricia!" I heard a squeal and was hit by a pink blob.

"Amber," I laughed hugging my friend.

"This is just the chicest idea. I love!" Amber smiled. I laughed. Nina smiled as she was unpacking Sarah's things. Ellie bounced over to her "cousins" and the girls giggled. This pink suite was all the girls while Amber, Nina, and I would be on the same hallway as the little girls.

"I say we let them play around for a while. Unpack then we can all go grab some lunch," Nina suggested.

"Sure," I said. "I think people are unpacking my own luggage," I said.

"Same," Amber said.

"Me too but I've been unpacking Sarah's toys and such," Nina said. We nodded. The girls had ran off to the bedroom. I laughed at them then looked at my friends. I remember when we first met. Eddie refused to let me join the group of criminal girls but now look at us with little girls of our own, who will probably end up the same as us. I smiled at my friends then at the kids.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said.

"Aw Trixie, you're getting sentimental!" Amber said hugging me. I rolled my eyes but slightly smiled into her shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever," I said. She kept hugging me. "Okay blondie, too much," I said pushing her off. She laughed and fell back on the zebra print floor. I rolled my eyes. She's such a big kid. She pulled on Nina's leg until she fell too. Nina started hysterically laughing. I rolled my eyes and went to walk away. Amber stuck her foot out and I tripped. Amber pulled me and Nina into a big hug and we laid on the floor together. I love these crazy bitches.

* * *

**_I love the Plaza I really freaking do. When I get older and if I have the money my daughter/daughters will have their 5th birthday at the Plaza with an Eloise theme. I love Eloise at the Plaza too. God it's all so perf. So Amber, Nina and Patricia are going to have a girls weekend. Maybe they'll go on a robbing spree XP. You never know... Comment what you might want to happen maybe if you do want them to go rob some places and I hope you enjoyed. I thought I would make this one longer because of 200 reviews and over 9,000 views. Love love love you guys! My little spice girls._**

**_Guest Danielle: No, is that a trend?_**

**_BreakupPuncan (X2): Thank you honey bunches :D. And I hope you like my Halloween story, thank you again and they don't find out until later._**

**_Peddielover14: Thank you and yeahhhh she really does. Maybe I will do that._**

**_SugarCubes101: Simple isn't really the Miller style. The zoo is a good idea and thank you again hunnnn._**

**_SparkleLikeASparklyThing: Thank you:D_**

**_houseofanubisfan2: Thank you again and they're cool :D. I will keep writing._**

**_OceanBlue21: She's a little girl Heheh and a cute one. Thank you love_**

**_winxgirl1997: Kayyy_**

**_liz: Thank you :D I love you too awwwww and maybe I could try too :D_**

**_creativemind614: Thank you :D You never get old I love my Spicy Spice girls ;). I leave you speechless! I always try and respond, I like to interact._**

**_Peddie213: Eddie Miller buys a cow :D lol well Patricia's sort of trying to stay undercover. Thank you and I thought we all understood Eddie was craycray._**

**_Peddie213 twin2: Well Ellie didn't know she was the wicked witch of the west. Yay Piper, :D _**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D_**


	22. Baddie

_Patricia_

After all the unpacking our little girls group went down to a tea room. We had just finished lunch and tea. Now Amber, Nina and I are going out to spend some time together. But first we're dropping the girls off with a babysitter to watch them in their room. The girls should go down for a nap soon but still I want someone who isn't going to harm my child. There was a knock on the Eloise suite door and I opened up revealing a lady in the Plaza uniform.

"Hello," The lady smiled. "I'm Rain," She said.

"Hello, Rain. Let's have a little chat in my room," I said stepping outside. I crossed my arms. "You are babysitting my daughter," I said.

"Yes," Rain agreed.

"You better be perfect at it. Or I'll kill you," I said seriously. She started laughing. "I'm dead serious, I will fuck you up," I warned. I am not even taking chances. "So don't make me have to shoot you," I said.

"You remind me of someone," She mumbled to herself. I quirked my eyebrow. "Eddie Miller," She said. My eyes widened.

"Wh-who's that?" I faked.

"Nobody, nevermind. I'll take good care of Ellie and her friends," She said smiling.

"Good then," I said opening the door. Amber and Nina said goodbye then we left.

"The girls are back," Amber said. "I wanna rob," She smirked.

"Me too," Nina said. They both looked at me and I shook my head.

"Daughter, remember," I said.

"Oh come on, no one in their right mind would arrest you. Don't stress," Amber said. "We'll just stop at a little bank and empty some safe deposit boxes," She smirked. I looked at them with their pleading looks.

"Alright fine, I'll go," I said raising my arms in defeat. They grinned evilly.

* * *

Patricia walked into the bank wearing a trench coat, with guns and bags inside. Amber was waiting in one of the lines and Nina was wandering around. Patricia looked around and observed the security guards. Amber got to the front of the line and sat a large hobo style bag.

"Hi can you get all this change into 5's?" Amber asked then dumped out a bag full of pennies. Nina smirked and went towards the bathroom which was also by a secured door. The female security guard nodded towards her, as she went to the bathroom.

Nina locked the door and then stepped onto the counter. She lifted the airvent and jumped inside. She crawled around the vent until she saw an office. She crawled inside and locked that door.

"Apple pie is secure, go for black widow," Nina said into her watch. She opened the power box and turned it off in the safe. Patricia walked towards the door where the security guard was and pressed a button. The "bullet" proof glass at the front of the bank shattered. He went away, and she grabbed his card as he walked past. She swiped the card at the door and slipped into the bank.

"Black widow is on her way," Patricia said into her watch. Nina smirked from the office and locked all the workers doors. Patricia ran down the hallway to the safe and put on some gloves. She easily opened the door. "Okay Apple pie turn on the lights," She said. The lights turned on. Patricia pulled out the bags from the trench coat and the Amber entered and then the two started to pack up the items.

Stack after stack after stack was piled in bag after bag until money was filled to the brim in each one. They slung the bags over their shoulders. Patricia pulled out a ball and dropped a few smoke bombs.

"Black Widow and Barbie are done. Smoke is released, let down the wires," Patricia said. Nina left the office, and went into the vents again. She crawled above the safe and let down a rope in the smoky room. Patricia and Amber grabbed on, crawling up the rope. Patricia and Amber handed Nina some bags and the three made their way out of the bank.

* * *

_Patricia_

"I feel a rush," Nina exclaimed as she popped open a bottle of champagne. It bubbled over and we started laughing. Soon we were back at the hotel and it was raining harder. We ran inside with our duffel bags and up to the Eloise suite where the girls were. I felt happier, more relaxed after that happened. I felt free and relaxed. I swiped the key card to the Eloise suite and went to the bedroom part. The girls were playing with dolls on the floor.

"Thanks for watching them," Amber said handing over a wad of cash from the bank.

"Thanks," Rain said in awe. She left and Amber, Nina and I locked ourselves in the bathroom to count. The girls were still playing dolls so it was okay, they were occupied.

We counted until all was accounted for. I put most of my cut into two duffel bags then a little extra into a kid size purse. I'll give it to Ellie. Because it's totally normal to give a 5 year old stolen money. But to be honest half of her things are paid for by stolen or drug money. We all went to the girls.

"Let's get ready for dinner little ones," Amber said. She took Alana and changed her into a little dress, and unbraided Alana's hair revealing curls. I bent down to Ellie as she played with her stuffed animals.

"Hi mommy," Ellie said. I handed her the small designer bag and she smiled. "Thank you," She said.

"Look inside," I said. She opened the bag.

"Momma what's this?" She asked.

"Stuff you can shop with," I said.

"I like that," She said. She hugged me around my neck. "Thank you mommy," She said.

"You're welcome princess," I said picking her up. "Let's go eat," I said. We all went downstairs and saw outside police everywhere. Shit NYPD are serious.

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long. I can't focus sometimes, lmao but tada! Tomorrow I don't have gym! Hallelujah! I hate gym I run like all day and there are bees! And bees scare me. OMG so I was in nature the other day and one of my teachers was like "not all black windows are black or have the red hourglass" and I'm thinking "how the f I supposed to recognize these things then!?" Anyways hope you enjoyed a little baddie action and hopefully I'll do my soon. Byeee you guys._**

**_houseofanubisfan2: Thank you thank you thank you hun :)_**

**_liz: yay more and hopefully I will._**

**_SugarCubes101: Yes and Eloise is too perf to handle :). Thank you :D_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank yewww :)_**

**_creativemind614: Thank you and the baddies will get badder. I am interested in what you say :) And thank you hun :)_**

**_DaChloeZ: The plaza is a hotel in NYC_**

**_Peddie213: Yep that's why people who stay up all night get bloated. Thank you and lol Jelena is crayy._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yes Ellie has the life we all want, two shipworthy parents and being spoiled._**

**_winxgirl1997: Updated :D_**

**_ruthdancegirl: Yayyyyyy lmao._**


	23. Money down the drain

_Eddie_

I was getting ready to have a guys night since Fabian and Alfie are in town. I was getting dressed when my phone started ringing. I picked up my phone.

"Hey Regina," I said.

"I have a problem," Patricia hissed. What did she do now?

"What is it?" I sighed.

"So police are right outside the hotel. I think they're everywhere and Amber, Nina and I just robbed a bank. So get them to back off," She said.

"I told you they don't like me!" I exclaimed.

"Bribe them," She hissed.

"I'll try," I said. She groaned then hung up.

Patricia

Eddie's no help. I picked up Ellie, Nina picked up Sarah and Amber picked up Alana. We rushed up to the girls room and opened the bags wondering what to do.

"I have an idea," Nina said. "Amber call the concierge for plastic bags," Nina instructed. Amber went to go call and Nina pulled out the wads then looked through each.

"We didn't take the ink ones did we?" I asked, thumbing through.

"I don't think so," Nina said as she looked through. 5 minutes later Amber came back with huge ziplock bags. "Stuff the money in the bags," Nina instructed. We started to stuff the money in the ziplocks. Nina dumped one in the toilet.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She flushed and the bag disappeared.

"I called Fabian, he figured out which sewers this place lets out at. He's waiting and is going to collect it as it comes through," Nina smiled dumping in another bag. We kept doing this until it was all gone.

"Mommy!" I heard Ellie call. I went out of the bathroom.

"I'm hungry," Ellie pouted.

"In a minute sweetheart," I said. My eyes darted to her purse which I had given her a large amount of money. "Sweetie can I see your purse?"

"No," Ellie said shaking her head.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's mine," She pouted.

"Please," I said.

"Will you give it back?" She asked warily. I nodded and she handed it over. I went to the bathroom and thumbed through it.

"Fuck," I said. There was a tracking chip planted on it.

"Let me clean it off then we can put it in the garbage disposal," Nina said. I handed her the chip hidden in the wad and she went to clean it. I grabbed money from my purse I already had and put it in Ellie's purse.

"Here you go El," I said handing Ellie the purse.

"I'm hungry," Alana whined.

"Amber, Nina come on before they die," I said dramatically.

"You guys go downstairs, and I'll finish_ cleaning_," Nina said holding the chip tightly in her gloved hand. Amber, the girls and I went downstairs and went outside trying to avoid eye contact with police. We quickly got into our limo then waited for Nina. She got in and we were on our way to the fancy restaurant. We got there and walked inside.

"Reservations for Patricia," I said.

"The other half of your party has arrived," The server noted.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"The other party of your party," He said slowly.

"Okay," I said. There is no other people. We were led to our table and found Eddie, Fabian and Alfie.

"Beau," Amber exclaimed kissing Alfie.

"Daddy," Alana smiled hugging him. Alfie pulled her into his lap. Nina and Fabian kissed and Fabian pulled Sarah into his arms, tickling her. I smiled a little sadly. Ellie jumped into Eddie's lap making him surprised.

"Mr. Edward do you wanna be my Daddy?" Ellie asked innocently. Eddie nodded slowly and pulled her into his arms. I smiled. He looked so happy, I know that's what he's been wanting to do every time he saw her. He held her closely to him.

"So cute," Amber said snapping a pic. I rolled my eyes. Ellie released and plopped down in his lap. Eddie kept his arms around her small frame. I smiled and sat next to them. Eddie placed a kiss on my forehead then looked to the menu.

"What do you want baby?" Eddie asked Ellie.

"Mac and Cheese please," Ellie said. "That rhymes," Ellie smiled.

"Yes it does," Eddie smiled. "Patricia, you should enroll her in a poetry class, she's amazing," Eddie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah something like that," I said.

"Ellie do another rhyme," Eddie said. Ellie put on a thinking face and pursed her lips.

"Cat, bat, rat," Ellie smiled proudly.

"Genius, a genius," Eddie beamed. "You lost your front tooth," He said crinkling his forehead. Ellie's left front tooth was gone.

"Yep the tooth fairy gave me a dollar," Ellie smiled. Eddie glared at me.

"Wow the tooth fairy was cheap," Eddie said. I gave him a look.

"Actually I got way less than that," I said.

"Ellie, I'm going to call the tooth fairy and she is going to give you way more," Eddie said kissing her cheek. I rolled my eyes and started to drink my cocktail.

"That's nice," Ellie said. "I wanna play," She said. Eddie gave her his phone.

"You can buy any games you want," Eddie said. Ellie smiled wider and hugged him again.

"Thank you new Daddy," Ellie said. He is spoiling her to death. I felt a bump on my foot and saw a duffel bag. I opened it up and saw the money we had flushed down the toilet was there. Nice.

* * *

_**Sorry if this sucks urgggg. Anyways I'm tired because I had a stupid amount of homework today. Urggg it sucked. Anyways hope you enjoyed and uh yeah. Write suggestions you want to see and bye you guys!**_

_**liz: Aw thanks and I'll try.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you hun.**_

_**houseofanubisfan2: They were in trouble but they flushed it down the drain, literally.**_

_**Guest: So do I and thanks hun.**_

_**winxgirl1997: I will.**_

_**SugarCubes101: You'll seeeeee and lol if Patty doesn't kill him first. I have updated and it was amazing! I hate gym so much.**_

_**Peddie213: Bad girls club lol and that's good. Gym is stupid**_

_**Peddie213 twin2: Thank you and bad girls are fun.**_


End file.
